


The Four Kingdoms

by EllePellano



Series: The Four Kingdoms [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllePellano/pseuds/EllePellano
Summary: Thought to be missing and dead, Princess Anna survives the royal massacre and finds herself crossing the enemy kingdom's borders. Will the truth behind her parents' murders be able to unite the Four Kingdoms or will a war break out?
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna, Kyouyama Anna & Tao Ren
Series: The Four Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Prince of Kaminari

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

He was already sick of the sea - not the kind that would make him throw up. He was bored of staring at the seemingly endless span of blue water surrounding him for more than a week. He needed a change of environment. His father, the king of Kaminari had sent him a telegram 9 days ago asking him to go home immediately for an important gathering. The king would be making an announcement of some sort which would require the presence of his heir. If it were up to him, a telegram would have sufficed but his father's words were law. And so he found himself sailing for home.

Fortunately, the Royal Patch Academy had approved of his leave. He would just have to make up for the lessons that he would miss upon his return after a month. It was not difficult negotiating with the head master since he was one of the smartest princes enrolled in the school. If there was one thing he would boast about his academic record, it was the consistent high marks he was getting at his War Tactics classes. However, the subject seemed to be of less importance in the academy which was why he found it odd that his father had sent him over to this institution.

The king of Kaminari loved to strategize even though they were not in a state of war. A peace treaty between the four kingdoms had been decreed since a century ago and although the terms were strict, all royalties had complied and co-existed quietly if not harmoniously. However, his father always reminded him to never let his guard down and that their kingdom should always be prepared for the unexpected.

_Kaminari_. He sighed.

It's been three years since he last saw the kingdom after his father had sent him to study abroad in an exclusive school for royal bloods. He admitted to himself that he missed home. He missed the palace people, his queen mother, his strict father, and most of all, his best friend. He imagined how she would react the moment he would show up.

_She would be surprised to see me._

His best friend, the princess of Kouku Kingdom was… a spoiled brat. He knew her well because they grew up together for their fathers were good friends. In fact, the kingdoms of Kaminari and Kouku had been allies since the peace agreement. He let out a slight smile as he recalled their childhood adventures. He would often escape through the window of the palace library while his tutor was not looking and ride his white horse to the Kouku Kingdom to play with the princess. They would explore the forest after which they would get a tremendous amount of scolding from their nannies because they went near the border. They didn't know that time that the second half of the four kingdoms lie on the other side.

They would sometimes battle each other out in a clash of words justifying ones claim that one would become a better monarch than the other. He would end up being the winner because he was a boy and she was a girl, as his best friend would put it. She would sulk afterwards because at such a tender age, she knew that her parents would just marry her off to a male ruler they deemed rightful. To brighten her mood, the prince would raise his fist and declare that he would beat the unlucky guy up before he could even ask for her hand so that she won't be forced to marry him. They were truly inseparable until his 14th birthday when his father made the decision to send him off to the Royal Patch Academy.

He remembered his best friend's last words on the day he left the kingdom.

_If you leave now, I won't speak to you again!_

He became a little worried. He knew his best friend always meant what she said. She was a strong-spirited girl anyway. She never shed a tear for anyone, not even for him. He was hoping that she would not enforce her threat for she should have already matured within his three years of absence.

_Surely, she would have missed me, too._

The prince's musings were momentarily stopped with a shout from a sailor peering through his binoculars, "Land ahoy!" He squinted to verify the sailor's pronouncement. As the ship steered nearer, the magnificent palace of Kaminari situated on the mountain top became visible.

_I'm home._


	2. The Princess of Kouku

"Why do I have to attend that stupid boy's homecoming ball?" the blond princess scowled as her plump nanny scrubbed her back with honey and sugar. She was being bathed in her room's indoor pool for tonight's gathering at the Kaminari palace.

"Why Your Grace? Aren't you happy your friend is back?" the nanny waved at the other younger servants to drape the flowing white robe over the princess' slender body as she was lifted from the pool of milk and rose petals. The maids scurried after her, carrying the trail of her robe as she walked to the dressing section of her room.

"Hmph, I hate him! I don't want to see his pompous face. He should have stayed with his other stuck up royal foreign friends at the academy. Hey! Be gentle with that!" The princess glared at a palace maid who unintentionally pulled a strand from her medium-length blond hair as she untangled it.

The royal nanny gave her a stern look. "Now young lady, do I need to reorient you about proper manners?"

The spoiled girl raised an eyebrow and turned her head away. All the palace people knew her for being stubborn. Only her nanny had the full privilege of scolding her without receiving any ill remarks. The princess did not utter a word for a few minutes which the maids took as an opportunity to dress her up quickly. She was clothed with a light pink ball gown which was tailored by the royal seamstress particularly for this event. Two servants were working on fixing her silky smooth hair into a bun and decorating it with pink roses freshly plucked from the palace garden.

"It would have been easier for us to dress your hair had you not cut it." The nanny skillfully curled some loose strands of hair near her face. "Nonetheless, you are very beautiful, Your Highness... if only you can erase that ugly frown." She motioned the young maids to move the large mirror in front of the princess so she could take a look at herself.

The scowl was replaced with awe as the Kouku royal stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had been three years since her best friend left and she had transformed so much - - - at least in her physique. She was still the same strong-willed girl in the body of a beautiful 17-year old. Just a day ago she had trimmed her long blond hair to the dismay of her nanny. She wanted to show the prince that she did not change one bit. Yes, her tantrums were but a display of bad attitude to mask her true feelings. She wanted to see him for she badly missed her childhood friend although she was a little hurt by him not sending a single letter since the day he left.

_I would scold you non-stop later for abandoning me._

The princess took a deep breath as her anxiety started to take over. What if he had forgotten about her? What if he valued his new friends now more than her? She balled her fists and continued with her angry show. It was giving her the strength to shake off all the negative thoughts. "I will let that idiot have a piece of my mind when I see him!"

"Now where is that resentment coming from, my dear daughter?" a sweet voice inquired from behind.

All the maids bowed down their heads as Ayako, queen of Kouku made her regal entrance to her only child's room.

"Mother…" the princess was surprised at getting a visit from her. The queen, together with her husband was always busy with the affairs of the kingdom. She rarely had time to talk with her.

"Your friend has just returned from a tiring journey. Surely you do not want to cause him disappointment for not being there in his ball?" The queen fixed a dangling rose from the princess' bun. "You've grown up my little one. Tonight we are celebrating a significant event in your life and in the kingdom as well. I hope the Great Spirit will bless you generously."

The queen kissed her cheek. "Let's go now dear, the carriage is waiting. Your father has some important matters to discuss with the King of Kaminari." She then gracefully headed for the door leaving her daughter in a confused state.

The princess, followed by a trail of maids, slightly lifted her skirt so she could walk properly after the queen.

_Just what did Mother mean by that?_


	3. The Surprise

"Announcing the arrival of the Kouku Royal Family!"

Court musicians who were lined up to salute guests began blowing their trumpets to welcome dignitaries. The carriage door was pulled open by a pageboy who assisted the royalty in alighting from the vehicle. The two-hour ride had already exhausted the princess and she wished to sleep more than she wished to dance. She never liked fancy gatherings anyway. They bored her tremendously. Yet she forced herself to rise from her comfortable seat and stepped out of the carriage when she saw her father furrowed his brow.

Despite being there many times during her childhood, the princess couldn't help but still gawk at the grandness of her best friend's palace. Both Kaminari and Kouku were flourishing kingdoms but the former was relatively wealthier and stronger in military power. The princess felt her heart beating fast as they climbed the stairs towards the large mahogany doors of the palace grand hall. Orchestra music was emanating from inside which meant that the ball had already started.

The doors slowly opened on cue and she was momentarily blinded by the golden lights from the expensive chandeliers hanging inside the hall. When her vision had quite adjusted, she noticed that everybody had paused to witness their grand entrance. The orchestra had ceased playing music to add to the solemnity of their arrival. The King and Queen of Kaminari who were resting in their thrones at the far end of the hall stood up to welcome them with open arms. The prince's seat was still empty.

"Oh look at you now, my princess. You're not a little girl anymore," the queen of Kaminari kissed her cheek after greeting her mother. She curtsied in response and left the adults to themselves while they had their conversation.

The orchestra resumed their playing and invited the guests for a dance with their lively music. The princess was caught in the flurry of skirts as the women pulled their partners to the center of the hall and began to skip and twirl. She was getting dizzy with the energy and vigor around her that the room began to spin. Her shoes added to her discomfort since she was not accustomed to wearing high heels as a fine princess should. She felt her legs shaking in sheer exhaustion and was about to fall down to her knees when a strong pair of arms caught her halfway.

"It's been a long time." The prince of Kaminari grinned at her.

She snubbed him and began to walk towards one of the opened doors leading to the balcony.

"Hey, wait up!" he followed her outside.

The princess kicked her shoes off and sat on the stony balustrade. She was slightly relieved with the sight of a thousand stars above her. She thought her annoyance would subside until she felt the prince's warm presence as he reluctantly sat beside her.

"You still haven't changed, have you?" he chuckled. He did not get any response.

"It's cold here, we should go inside."

There was still no response.

The prince sighed. He knew it. His friend did mean to impose her threat. "I'm sorry for leaving. It was father's decision."

"Don't be. Your father's order comes first," mumbled the blond girl without glancing at him.

The prince let out a slight smile. Her speaking to him again was a sign that reconciliation must be under way. "So… do you forgive me?"

She finally faced him, "Oh yes, in fact I have prepared a welcome gift for you."

The bewildered prince tried to duck as she raised her hand but it was too late. He did not expect to receive one of his friend's heavy slaps again.

"What was that for?" he screamed in anger.

"That's for not hearing a word from you for the last three years."

The prince rubbed his red left cheek and lowered his gaze. He was guilty of it and he knew he deserved it. "It's because the head master is strict with our correspondence outside the academy. You see, the heirs of most kingdoms even those who are in mutual enmity are attending the same school. It was a policy put in place to prevent leaking secrets or plotting against enemy kingdoms."

The princess breathed deeply. After some time she let out a sigh and mumbled, "I understand. It's just that… well, I think I missed you."

"You think? Why not admit that you did miss me?"

"Argh! You haven't changed as much as me. You're still the same stuck up prince I knew."

The boy smirked and was about to say something when his nanny appeared by the door.

"So there you are. We've been looking for you two. His Highness is about to make an announcement you do not want to miss. Come now children."

They both grunted and followed the nanny towards the grand hall.

When they re-entered the hall, everybody was facing towards their direction, clapping their hands and congratulating them at the same time.

The princess grabbed her friend's left arm for support and asked in a confused tone, "What's going on?"

The prince ignored her and looked bewildered as well.

King Yuan of Kaminari's voice resounded amidst the applause of the people, "Dear friends and guests, I thank you all for attending the engagement party of my heir, Prince Ren Tao of Kaminari and his future wife, Princess Anna Kyouyama of Kouku."


	4. The Boy in the Garden

King Hideki Kyouyama of Kouku noticed the distressed look on his daughter's face. There was no doubt that she was not happy with the announcement. He knew that Anna despised being thrown into an arranged marriage even if it were with a childhood friend. What's even worse was that she was the last to find out. His daughter might hate him for the rest of her life but he had no other choice. King Yuan had asked for proof of Kouku's allegiance to Kaminari after their argument two weeks ago.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

" _So are you saying I cannot expect your support in this endeavor?" the Tao king said between gritted teeth._

" _That is right. It's beyond my principle to allow the involvement of my kingdom in your affairs."_ _The Kouku monarch said firmly._

" _Is that so? Now I'm starting to doubt where your loyalties lie, Hideki."_

" _My forefathers forged an alliance with Kaminari since the peace treaty. It is a tradition that I am willing to keep."_

" _Prove it then."_ _King Yuan_ _challenged him._

_King Hideki thought for awhile. In the many years of doing negotiations with him, he was certain that the Kaminari king already had a set of terms in his mind. "_ _What would convince you, my friend?"_

_The Tao monarch's lips curved into a smile._ _His friend knew the right question to ask._ " _Your daughter's hand in marriage_ _with_ _my son."_

" _That is something I have to ponder on…"_

" _It will permanently seal your kingdom's allegiance to mine. Besides the peace treaty forbids the merging of any two kingdoms. Your daughter can choose not to use the 'Tao' family name and can still become queen of Kouku even if she's married to my son. Your kingdom will continue to enjoy independence. I'll keep my word on that."_

" _My daughter would not like the idea."_

" _Are our children's feelings important? They were born into royalty. Surely they would understand what it means to carry that burden. Maybe you are not aware of the fact that my son has been a long time friend of hers. If not my son, to whom are you going to marry off your daughter? I hope you will not present her to some opportunistic distant relative who's dying to rise into power. I'm also positive that you will not give her to the despicable royals of Kasai and Kouri. Am I right?"_

_The King of Kouku grew silent._

" _My friend, we need not tell our children of our decision. We will surprise them in a ball. An arranged marriage is inevitable among the royalty. It's their fate."_

_King Hideki reluctantly nodded._

* * *

"What?!" Princess Anna released her grip on her friend's arm and stared in disbelief at her father. The King of Kouku avoided her gaze and continued conversing with one of his acquaintances. He was blocked from her view when the guests began dancing again at the sound of waltz music which steered the attention away from the engaged couple.

The dazed girl was about to rush to her father to demand an explanation from him but the prince suddenly bowed down to her, "May I ask the princess of Kouku for a dance?"

"Ren, I don't dance and why do you remain so calm? You should have been bursting with outrage for this deception on the part of our fathers," the princess fumed with anger.

"Don't make a raucous here, Anna," her fiancé mumbled. "This was supposed to be a joyous occasion."

After much consideration, the princess acknowledged his plight and let him take her hands so they could join the waltz. They were silent for a couple of minutes but the blonde could not keep her anger to herself. "Why do I need to shut my mouth? Is it because I would bring humiliation to your father's house?"

The Kaminari royal looked at her with pained eyes. "Don't you want to marry me?"

The prince's question had caught her off guard so she changed the tone of her voice, "It's not like that Ren. It's just that… it's so sudden."

"Oh yes, I forgot you hated surprises," teased her fiancé.

The princess pulled herself away from him and clenched her fists, "And you forgot that this is the fate I have been trying to avoid."

"You're trying to avoid becoming my wife?"

"No, I'm trying to avoid being forced into an arranged marriage because I'm not deemed the rightful heir to the throne."

Prince Ren took her hand once again and pulled her into a door leading to the palace garden. They stopped in front of a statue of the prince's deceased grandfather. "Let it go, Anna. It can't be helped. It's the fate of being a royal blood."

"Don't you sometimes wish to go against your fate, to go against your father's orders? I'm quite disappointed in you, Ren. I thought you disliked being told what to do."

"I have duties to perform as a prince - - - duties such as leaving the kingdom for quite some time to study in a royal academy. Besides, I do not dislike being told to marry you." He brushed the strands of hair away from her face, "You look beautiful tonight."

Her best friend had never gazed at her like that before. It made her feel awkward so she stopped his hand from caressing her cheek. "Ren, please give me time to process this..."

The prince dropped his hand and reached for a small box inside his suit's pocket, "I don't care if you only see this as a royal decree from one of the coldest monarchs in the land." He opened the box and gently took a silver necklace with a rose pendant which he put around her fair neck. "This is a souveneir turned engagement gift from me. I hope someday you would realize that it was more than royal duties that made me agree to marry my best friend. I'll leave you alone for now if that is what you want. I'll be waiting inside if you need me." He started to walk towards the palace entrance.

Princess Anna sat down on a wooden bench as soon as her fiancé disappeared from her view. She was really exhausted. She gently stroked the rose pendant hanging on her neck and felt a little guilty for her attitude towards him.

"I'm sorry, Ren," she spoke to the air as if he was still there. "You are very important to me. It's just that I felt so betrayed by my parents and you were gone for so long that I am not sure what I should feel towards you. Should I surrender to my fate and accept what has been decreed? Being a royal blood sucks!"

"Why?" a voice spoke from behind her.

The girl immediately rose to her feet and scanned the surroundings with her eyes to find its source.

"Being royalty is the best thing in the world. It's a good excuse for being lazy."

"Where are you? Reveal yourself!"

"Over here."

The puzzled princess rested her eyes on the statue of Ren's grandfather. Had it come to life to haunt her for hesitating to marry his grandson but why did it sound younger?

"I'm sorry for doubting, I know Ren will do anything to make me happy." She must be going crazy to have responded to a statue which she clearly had just imagined to have talked.

"That's what I think, too. I can see that he likes you a lot."

It replied. Now she's beginning to have goose bumps. She was the only person in the garden.

"I'm sorry if I still don't know what to feel towards him. I'm sure I'll come into terms with my feelings eventually".

"Oh, so you're accepting your fate? What happened to the resistant lady I heard earlier? And why are you talking to that statue?"

A boy her age whose dark hair was tied up in a pony tail came out of the shadows and stood beside the statue. He was dressed like a palace servant offering wine and desserts inside the grand hall.

"How long have you been there?" she asked irritably.

"Er… I was sleeping behind that statue when I was woken up by noises. I overheard your argument with your fiancé, I'm sorry." The boy brushed off the leaves sticking from the back of his head.

"Do you want to die? It's rude to eavesdrop on somebody else's conversation. Why are you not working inside the grand hall?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but my duty here is over." The boy started to walk away.

"I will make sure that King Yuan will hear about your laid back attitude. You will be fired!" the furious princess shouted at him.

The boy did not seem alarmed at all as he continued walking. "You know, the Great Spirit had already laid out different paths before us by the time that we were born. You have the power to choose which path to take. You'll be surprised that your choices would eventually lead you to the path that was really meant for you. Congratulations on your engagement day!" The boy said before disappearing into the darkness.

She was prepared to run after him to give him one of her hard slaps for intruding her peace but her fiancé came back from the grand hall.

"Hey, are you alright? You were taking some time so I went out to fetch you."

"I'm fine. I was just… talking to your grandfather's statue."

Prince Ren gave her a quizzical look. Oh boy, she must really be in a confused state. He decided to ride along. "My grandfather's statue? What did you tell it?"

The Kouku princess swore that her best friend must be thinking she had gone crazy. "I promise to be a good wife to his grandson."

The prince smiled and held her hand as they strolled along the stony path towards the palace entrance.

Princess Anna looked back into the darkness where the boy in the garden disappeared before stepping into the lighted room.

_I chose to accept the fate of a royal blood._


	5. The Spies from Kasai

Prince Ren looked intently at the floating leaves in his cup of tea. It had been a long time since he last enjoyed his favorite drink in his magnificent bedroom. He wanted to savor this moment but his train of thoughts on the recent events had been preventing him from doing so. The Kaminari palace was peaceful again since the guests had already returned to their respective homes.

"You seemed preoccupied," King Yuan entered his chamber and waved at all the young maids attending to his son to leave them alone.

"Father," he stood up and bowed before him.

The king motioned his son to take a seat while he settled himself comfortably in another chair across him. "Did you like my homecoming gift for you?" he asked.

"It was truly…unexpected," Prince Ren held on to his cup tightly. "… but I couldn't stop wondering why Anna and I, of all people, were not properly informed beforehand that we were to attend our own engagement ball."

"That's the beauty of surprises, my boy. You've been away for three years. We wanted to make your short vacation here memorable. I'm certain that you are very pleased with it, are you not?" the king looked amused.

"Even if I were, I can sense that Anna still did not seem to like the idea."

"Why not? You are a good-looking man, intelligent, skillful, and the heir to the most powerful kingdom in our land. Kouku can rest on a formidable wall for the rest of its existence once it formally seals its allegiance to Kaminari through your marriage."

"Now, I'm beginning to think that this is a political move after all. I know you, Father, you won't enter into a deal unless you would gain more from it. Have you forgotten the terms of the peace treaty?"

"No two kingdoms should merge. Is that what you are pertaining to? I assure you, my son, Kouku will maintain its political independence. The Kyouyamas are a strong clan. I'm absolutely positive they will not allow anyone to tamper with their authority."

The prince fixed his gaze on his father while sipping the now cold tea. Doubt was painted all over his face.

The Kaminari king let out an audible sigh, "I'm serving you your happiness in a silver platter yet you do not want to accept it without questions. I am confused. I thought you wanted the girl since you were a young lad."

His son nearly spat out the liquid in his mouth. "You knew about my feelings for the Princess of Kouku?" His cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"Of course, I am your father."

* * *

**Somewhere between the boundary of Kouku and Kaminari...**

The forest seemed to come alive every night but he wasn't a bit frightened as he trudged through the eerie darkness and haunting sounds coming from its inhabitants. In fact, he was used to it. It had been his home for more than three months. He smiled to himself while he patted his bag containing the loot from his mission that night. He and his friends would once again enjoy good food, a luxury they had been craving for since they stationed themselves in Kaminari. A faint crackle of bonfire signaled that he was near his destination. He made his way through the thick bushes and finally found their camp.

"Welcome back, Prince Yoh," a tall guy who had been feeding the fire with twigs greeted him enthusiastically. "I see you have brought us something."

He grinned sheepishly and threw the bag at him. "It's from the gathering in Kaminari. Please help yourself, Ryuu." The tall guy began distributing the food to the other members of the band.

"How was it?" inquired a very short boy with blond hair who hungrily munched on an apple given to him.

"It was er… surprising, Manta," the prince answered and sat down by the bonfire.

"Why so, young master?" This time a serious-looking man with long white hair asked.

"It was just an engagement ball - far from what father had expected."

"Oh, I smell a wedding!" Ryuu clasped his hands together in excitement. "Who are getting married?"

"The heir of Kaminari and the princess of Kouku," Prince Yoh removed the string that was holding his black hair up in a ponytail.

"Now that is something to worry about," the white-haired man rubbed his chin.

"You should relax, Amidamaru. A wedding's supposed to be a happy and peaceful event." The prince lie down on the cold earth as he was tired from the physical labor he rendered at the party all evening. "You can start unwinding by removing that war suit of yours. I bet you attracted unwarranted attention when you went on spying in town."

"Don't be too laidback, young master. The joining of these two kingdoms is a threat to Kasai," the warrior scolded him. "You need not reprimand me for wearing this armored suit for I blended well with the townspeople earlier."

Ryuu scoffed. _You were wearing a brown full body cloak to hide that armor, you fool. So much for being discrete._

Manta came to the defense of the prince. "We were here for three months yet we found no evidence that the other two kingdoms are plotting against us. Kaminari and Kouku have formed their alliance since time immemorial. It's the same thing as Kasai and Kouri's sworn friendship. If they wanted to attack Kasai they should have done so a century ago when the wounds of war were still fresh."

"I agree with Manta. Perhaps King Mikihisa's conspiracy theories were nothing but hunches," Ryuu supported his little friend.

"So it's three out of four, it's settled then." Prince Yoh chuckled. "As ordered by my father, tomorrow you three will go back to Kasai to report everything. Have a safe journey!"

"What?" his three companions shouted in disbelief.

"You are not coming home with us?" Manta wanted to know if he heard him right.

"I'm not through with my adventures yet. Besides, if I go back to the palace, they would resume my boring royal training," the prince yawned.

"It's dangerous to be wandering off, young master. At least, take me with you so that you'll have someone reliable," Amidamaru presented himself to the annoyance of the other two.

"Did you just say we're not strong enough to protect the prince?" grumbled Ryuu.

The warrior ignored him. "Young master, the king will be extremely displeased with your frequent absence from the palace. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. If you would be caught trespassing in Kaminari, you'll be executed. It's a violation of the peace treaty of the four kingdoms. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH."

The prince covered his ears to block off his bodyguard's nagging.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH . Do you know the implication of this? They will suspect you of spying. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH . Your mistake will lead us all to war. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH . You are the heir to the throne, Prince Yoh. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH . You should be thankful the right was given to you and not to your twin brother who is as irresponsible as you are!"

"I understand," he whispered before dozing off.

"Did he really listen to everything I said?" Amidamaru was exasperated.

"Quit it already. For one of Kasai's fiercest warriors, you talk a lot Amidamaru," Ryuu positioned himself on his makeshift bed.

"I guess he was really tired. We should sleep now, too." Manta smiled and curled up into a ball.

* * *

**The next day…**

Ryuu happily stretched out his arms and took a huge breath of fresh morning air. Excitement was in his blood for they would be coming back to their beloved kingdom today. They would be enjoying the comforts of the grand palace again.

_No more spying around town and being mistaken for a pervert._

He kicked the pile of leaves which served as his bed for several nights in Kaminari.

_No more dirty ground to sleep on._

He threw soil over the dying flame of the bonfire.

_No more cold lonely nights._

He snickered at the hilarious forms of the sleeping Manta and Amidamaru. The former's face was almost kissing the latter's foot.

_No more loud-snoring, funny-looking men_.

He explored the camp for the last time using his eyes. Maybe he would miss it, too. Then a thought suddenly struck him. There was something unusual in the camp that he couldn't put his finger on. He roamed his eyes around for the second time to find the peculiarity.

_No more pi-pri…._

An earsplitting scream reverberated throughout the forest.

Manta woke up in alarm.

Amidamaru jumped up from his bed of dried leaves and swung out his steel sword, the Harusame, which only missed Manta by an inch. "What happened Ryuu?"

"Prince Yoh's gone…"


	6. A Visit to Kouku

Prince Ren could hear his heart pounding as he folded the sleeves of his riding garment. He was outside the palace preparing for his momentary departure from Kaminari. His black horse was already taken out of the stable and was currently being groomed by its caretaker in front of him while waiting for his signal to leave. He was to visit his fiancée that day and he found it silly that he was actually tense of meeting her again after their engagement ball.

_Snap out of it. It's not like you're not used to seeing her in Kouku._ He scolded himself.

"Ahh... It's been a long time, Your Highness," a familiar voice greeted him from the palace's main door.

He turned around and gave out a slight smile as his former bodyguard and trainer approached him. "Bason, what brought you here? I heard from Father that you were promoted to a general in the royal army."

"His Majesty who has bestowed his trust and confidence on this lowly warrior called for me but he has to attend to some affairs first," said the man in full armor, "so I took this opportunity to look for you after being told you're here for a vacation. You seemed to be embarking on a journey, sire."

"You are right. I'm off to Kouku." The prince stroke his horse's mane to befriend it.

"Indeed. I heard the good news about you and Princess Anna. Congratulations! I'm happy that one of your secret wishes ever since you were young will now be fulfilled."

The Kaminari heir felt his face heating up in embarrassment. Was he really that obvious before? Even Bason noticed. Nonetheless, he regained his composure, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you. Do you want to lose your generalship, Bason?"

"Ah my dear prince, you have grown up but your lack of sense of humor still persists."

Prince Ren grumbled and motioned the caretaker to help him mount his horse. A palace maid handed him a bouquet of white and pink roses which the gardener had picked earlier.

"Do you want me to escort you, Your Highness?" The warrior offered his services once more.

"I wish to travel alone. Besides, have you forgotten that I'm fully capable of riding there on my own?"

"Forgive me. It was stupid of me not to remember that you are quite adept at it. How could I forget that you were always successful in escaping my supervision especially when it came to visiting the princess?"

"I'll pretend I did not hear that, you big baboon. I should be going now. Until we meet again, Bason."

* * *

**In the Koukou palace...**

"Your Grace, forgive me for my intrusion but you have a visitor!" a young palace maid excitedly informed the princess who was enjoying her quiet time at the library.

Princess Anna slammed down the book that she was reading, "Tell whoever it was that I'm not here and will you stop running around? It's quite annoying!"

"But, my lady, it is your fiancé."

Prince Ren appeared by the door. He had invited himself inside like he had always done when he was a kid. "I was only away for three years and I find myself not welcome here anymore."

The palace maid bowed and left them to themselves. When they were finally alone, the prince handed her the bouquet of roses, "Here." He felt his cheeks warming.

"You really like this type of flowers, don't you?" The princess accepted the gift despite her coldness.

"Well, it reminds me of you."

"Why? Because I'm someone who would let you bleed first before you can hold me?"

The Kaminari heir fell speechless. It was a failed attempt to sound romantic and he had no idea how to respond to his fiancée's sarcasm. In truth, he's completely ignorant when it came to this matter. He was popular in his class but he had never tried courting someone from school. He only had eyes for one girl and now he was wooing her. He made a mental note to himself to ask for tips from his friends when he returns to the academy. He kept on assuring himself that there's still enough time to sweeten their relationship since the wedding would only take place when he turns 18.

"Thanks anyway," the blond princess muttered as she stood up to put the flowers in a nearby vase. She scolded herself for being harsh on her fiancé when she already promised to be a good wife to him. She just didn't know if she could get used to his romantic gestures. They were best friends when he left her three years ago. Now the arranged marriage was forcing them to act as lovers in a span of six months before the wedding. Their temporary parting would also be a big hindrance in developing their romantic relationship since her fiancé still had to finish his studies at the academy.

She was already taking too long arranging the roses in the vase when the prince suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Ren! Where the hell are you taking me?"

* * *

**By the bank of the Great Spirit's River...**

A rush of good memories filled Princess Anna's head as she sat down by the river bank. She did not care if her dress got soiled. Let the maids clean the dirt off. She was elated because after three long years, she did not expect to step foot on this place again. This was their secret hideout when they were children - - - their refuge from the strictness and formalities in the palace.

The prince sat down beside his fiancé after securing his horse on a nearby tree. "I miss this place," he took a pebble and threw it into the river. "We used to play here. Do you remember those times?"

The princess nodded. When they were innocent and young, they imagined that the whole forest was their kingdom. The river flowing through it was the moat protecting their castle. Invisible enemies from the other side of the river would attempt to conquer their land but the two of them will fight the invaders by throwing rocks at them. She was the fearless queen and he was the valiant king of their make-believe realm. It was ironic that this child's play would somehow come true.

"Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of the river?" she was dying to ask him this ever since she was a child.

"It's the other two kingdoms, Kasai and Kouri."

"I know that, stupid. But have you ever wondered what the other kingdoms are like?"

"I'm not the least interested. We will be killed before we find out what's beyond that part of the forest, anyway."

"Well, I don't think I would die when I cross that river and get to the other side."

"That's reckless Anna!"

"Why? I don't see any royal guards over there."

"You'll never get to the other side. Based on old stories, the Great Spirit lives in this river. Nobody would dare cross it for fear of encountering the wrath of the Great Spirit."

"Then why had we thrown rocks at it when we played here before?" The princess raised an eyebrow.

"Those are just folktales, Anna. Only old people believe them." Prince Ren fixed his eyes on his fiancée then began talking in a grave voice, "I heard from rumors that the king of Kasai is a monster with the head of a bird and the body of a man. They also said that he had a son with two identical heads sharing one body."

"And I thought you don't even believe in those tales," the girl rolled her eyes not feeling scared at all.

"Well, you don't want to drop the subject." The prince grabbed a bigger pebble and threw it into the flowing water.

"You mentioned about Kasai. What about Kouri?" his fiancée seemed to show more interest in the other two kingdoms than in their supposed-to-be budding romance.

"The people there were thought to be in league with evil dwarves who dwell in Butterbur. However, I believe they pose no threat to us since Kouri is said to be the smallest among the four kingdoms. The princess of Kouri is also attending the Royal Patch Academy. Judging from her manners, they seemed to be a weak race of royals."

"Did you attempt to talk to her just to get clues?"

"No, not even once. Aside from the fact that I follow a code of conduct when it comes to conversing with the enemies, that girl is very loud, annoying and lacks the refinement that is expected of a princess."

"Still, her parents were fair enough to make her attend school and let her see the world." There was a tinge of envy in the princess' voice.

Her best friend realized where this conversation was headed. "I bet your nanny will be furious if she found out we went here again." He stood up and offered his hand to his fiancée, "Let's go back home."

Princess Anna took his hand and let him pull her up. Her husband-to-be started to walk towards the tree where his horse was tied but the princess did not move. She instead stooped down, took a pebble then threw it into the river with all her might. She did not wait for it to land for she quickly turned around and run to her fiancé who was already mounted on his horse. She was not able to witness how it skipped on the water and landed on the other side of the river.


	7. The Fallen Royals

The prince watched the darkening sky from the balcony of his room. Something felt not quite right that day. A storm was brewing and he was advised by the palace people not to proceed with his visit to Kouku, a habit that he had established after the engagement ball. He convinced himself that the gloomy weather might have been causing his anxiety since that morning. He missed being with his fiancée. A week from now, he would be returning to the Royal Patch Academy and being stuck inside the Kaminari palace was such a waste of precious time.

He knew he was making progress with her. At the start of his visit, he was greeted with scowls but for the past few days, they had turned to little almost barely there smiles. She would be disappointed if he did not show up.

The sky roared with thunder and lightning flashed from behind the thick black clouds. The wind unleashed its terrifying howl making the trees dance in panic. Heavy rain drops started to fall down punching the earth with all their might. The prince sighed. He cannot stop the inevitable coming of the storm.

* * *

**In the Kouku princess' bedroom...**

"Why the long face, Your Highness?" the plump nanny inquired as she poured tea on the blond royal's cup. She received no response. The girl had been sulking in her room all day. Perhaps the rain had the effect of lowering down her spirits.

"Disappointed that your fiancé did not show up, perhaps?" she teased her to lighten her mood.

"I'm not asking for your opinion!" the princess snapped at her.

"Well that confirms it," the nanny muttered to herself. "Maybe you should get some rest to clear your mind off things. The night's getting old. Surely you do not want dark circles to form beneath your beautiful eyes. Come let's get you changed with your night robes."

"I do not want to sleep yet."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Princess Anna did not answer her.

"Maybe I should leave you alone," the nanny grabbed the empty teapot and slowly headed for the door.

"He'll be leaving again next week," the girl finally spoke before she could reach for the doorknob.

The plump nanny smiled and turned around. The arrogant princess was opening herself up to her. She approached the tea table and put down the pot that she was holding. She did not wait for the royal to ask her to take a seat. The princess wouldn't offer her anyway.

"..and you're bothered by it tremendously?"

The blond girl confirmed with a nod.

"Well who would have thought that the prince's strategy is actually working?" the nanny chuckled.

"When Ren leaves, I'll be alone in this boring old palace again."

"Please don't say that, Your Highness. Your parents will always be there for you."

"That is something they have yet to prove for all I can remember is their absence from my life."

"Isn't securing your future good enough to prove that they love you?" The nanny tried to reason with her.

"They did not ask my opinion when they decided on MY future," grumbled the princess.

The nanny gently squeezed the girl's hand, "While the king and queen are busy with the affairs of the kingdom, you can count on me to be always here."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Princess Anna twisted and turned on her soft bed. No matter how many times she had called for him, the God of Sleep did not bestow what she was asking of him. The storm aggravated her restlessness for the strong wind kept its constant hammering on her windows. She covered her ears with a pillow to lessen the noise but it was not enough to mute a frightening scream that resonated from downstairs.

The princess immediately jumped off her bed and ran outside to check on the source. It was then that she noticed that the three guards stationed on the hallway were sprawled on the ground. They appeared to be in a deep slumber which infuriated her for they were clearly slacking off. She shook them violently to no avail. They seemed to have lost the capability to wake up.

"What's going on?" her heart beat fast as she ran towards the stairs. What she saw totally appalled her. The guards who were stationed at the front door were also in the same state as those in the hallway. Then she spotted her nanny bathing in her own pool of blood nearby. The princess rushed downstairs and trembled as she held her personal maid's hand.

The plump nanny managed to let out a weak smile, "Princess…"

Life was slowly draining from her.

"Who... who did this to you?" she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"I heard noises… coming from… from the front door… I went out to check... I.. I saw them..." The nanny coughed out blood. "Escape… now… They are going… to kill you…"

Princess Anna gasped. She couldn't believe that enemies were able to infiltrate the well-secured Kouku palace and were now committing murders unknown to the rest of the kingdom. There was no one there to help. The thought of her parents suddenly struck her and she quickly dashed towards the hall leading to the king and queen's room.

"Mother! Father!" she called for them as she darted through the royal chamber's opened door.

"Anna!" King Hideki bore a cut on his left shoulder. He had his sword out and was protecting his terrified queen from behind his back. Two people, each wearing a white mask and long cloak turned their heads toward the princess' direction.

"We nearly forgot about her," a small voice was heard from behind the mask worn by the shorter of the pair. If he were not brandishing a dangerous spear, he could have easily been mistaken for a child because of his stature.

"I'll take care of the little princess," the other one with a goatee grinned wickedly as he prepared to strike the girl with his sword. The king jumped in front of his daughter and blocked his attack. At the same time, Queen Ayako lunged herself at the intruder so that they both fell to the floor. She pinned him down with the weight of her body.

"Get off me, you b*tch!" screamed the bearded guy.

"Please go, Anna!" her mother pleaded to her but the princess was rooted on the spot. She was just a foot away from the door yet she didn't have the will to abandon her parents.

Suddenly, the little guy appeared behind the queen and stabbed her with his spear, "I do NOT like being ignored."

"Ayako!" King Hideki wailed in despair. Princess Anna covered her mouth in shock.

The guy with the goatee pushed the lifeless queen off him, "You almost hit me there you midget!" He yelled at his companion.

The king took the killers' momentary bickering as an opportunity to shove his daughter out of the room. "GO!" He pushed and slammed the chamber's door closed.

The princess pleaded to the king as she pounded on the wooden door, "Father! Don't do this! They will kill you!"

She heard a clash of weapons and curses being thrown back and forth from inside. However, the battle was abrupt and the commotion in the royal chamber ended with a blood-stained spear piercing through the door. The princess dropped down to her knees as realization of her parents' death dawned on her. The door was slowly pushed open to reveal her father's impaled body on it. She gathered her remaining strength and sanity up and scampered away from the chamber as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Run all you can princess but we will pursue you to your death!" the one with the goatee taunted her.

The princess was shaking all over but she couldn't let them catch her. The adrenaline rush allowed her to swing the heavy front door open so that she could escape the palace. The storm had grown stronger but there was nothing worse than the situation she was currently in right now. She continued to run into the forest hoping to find the trail leading to the village closest to the palace but fate had brought her to a rampaging river.

She can hear the amused laughter of the tall killer as he approached her. The little one walked behind him as if marching gallantly with his bloody spear.

"Looks like you have no place to go, Princess," he slowly unsheathed his sword as if trying to prolong her agony.

Princess Anna stepped back. She was just inches away from the angry waters.

_It's the river or them._

It doesn't matter now since death would claim her either way. She closed her eyes then jumped to the disbelief of her pursuers. The strong current immediately carried her away until her struggling body was not seen anymore.

"Shit!" the man with the goatee attempted to go after the girl.

"That's not necessary," the short guy turned around to leave. "She fell into a rampaging river in the middle of a storm. She's good enough as dead."


	8. The Bad News

Prince Ren woke up with a start. He surveyed his surroundings with his eyes just to ensure that he was really in his room, that the scream he heard was mainly part of a nightmare and that he was not in a dreamland of some sort. He rose from his bed and settled himself by the wide window to feel the warmth of the sun's rays pouring into his room. The storm had come and gone too quickly. Maybe the smiling sun could help him recover from the chilling nightmare he just had. The blood-curdling scream of the Kouku princess after she called out his name repeatedly rang in his mind. It just sounded too real.

There was a soft knock from behind his door which partially irritated him. He was going to inform his early visitor that he did not wish to be bothered that morning but it was the grave face of his queen mother that appeared by the doorway.

"Ren, your father and I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

The morning meal with his parents was unusually quiet. Since he returned from the academy, breakfast had been a regular time for the king to inquire about his education after which he would enumerate all his scholastic feats. However, that particular morning, his father wore a grim expression and was keeping quiet throughout the whole meal. He also noticed his mother's swollen eyes as if she had been crying recently. Maybe his parents had a serious argument this time for the queen was not the sensitive type. He only saw her cry during the wedding of his older sister with a royal from another land.

"You seemed to have been weeping all morning, dear mother," the prince tried to break the deafening silence. "I could only deduce two things: that you shed tears over a hurtful argument," he took a bite from his sausage, "or that you were mourning for someone who had just died."

A knife was dropped on the floor.

"Oh, how clumsy!"Queen Ran reached for it under the table in time to hide a teardrop.

The king stopped eating and laid down his utensils on his nearly empty plate. "There is no use delaying this painful news to you, my son."

"But Yuan, we are not through with breakfast yet," his wife told him sternly as she brushed away the tears from her eyes.

"What bad news had made my dear mother cry?" asked the prince.

His father rested his chin on his two clasped hands on the dining table. He did not speak for a few minutes as if trying to construct a better, less grim explanation for the bleakness of the morning.

"A messenger from Kouku came earlier," he started. "He told me that… something happened to the royal family."

"Something… bad happened?" The prince felt his chest tightening.

"They were murdered last night."

* * *

**At the scene of the crime...**

Prince Ren who refused to be accompanied by the royal guards rushed to the kingdom of Kouku. He needed to confirm if the news of his fiancée and her parents' killings were nothing but a sick joke. He instantly alighted from his exhausted horse the minute he reached the palace.

All the maids and servants had gathered by the front door. Many let out mournful and heart-breaking wails while some seemed utterly confused. He paid no heed to the shower of condolences to him and dashed inside where he was prevented by one of the king's generals from storming upstairs. A platoon of royal guards were scattered over the place examining every nook and cranny as if looking for evidences of the crime that had just occurred.

"I need to see her, don't stop me!" he tried to push the general away only to be firmly held by two of the palace guards.

"Your Highness, the king and queen died a gruesome death. I cannot let you see their horrible state. It would be too unbearable for you."

The prince spotted a palace guard in the act of covering the princess' dead nanny with a white blanket.

"Then allow me to at least take a glimpse of my fiancée." He stopped resisting which prompted the general to signal the two royal guards to release him and leave.

"Unfortunately Your Highness, the princess is nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean?"

"We cannot find her body."

A glimmer of hope ignited within the prince. "Anna is alive then."

"I'm sorry sire but we cannot guarantee you that. We ruled out the possibility that she had been kidnapped by the perpetrators of this heinous crime. There is strong evidence that the intention of the intruders was really to murder the royal family since the palace servants and guards were spared. They appeared to have been drugged to a deep sleep. According to the maids, that one over there…" the general pointed to the body of the princess' nanny, "… had missed eating dinner served to all palace personnel last night since she had spent most of her time attending to the princess. There must be some sort of drug that was mixed in with their food. This is turning out to be a well-planned crime against the Kouku royal family."

"But you said that the body is missing! She could have escaped," there was desperation in the prince's voice.

"We do agree with you on that point, Your Highness, that the princess had attempted to escape. There were three pairs of footprints on the dried mud, an indication that there was a chase from the palace to the forest. The trail of footprints ended near the kingdom's border though. One of the royal guards found this hanging from a protruding tree root by the river. I believe it belongs to the princess."

The general handed the prince his engagement gift, the necklace with the rose pendant.

"The killers might have murdered her and dumped her body into the river. If she ever did escape, there's little possibility she could have survived the strong current brought about by the storm."

Prince Ren lowered down his gaze to stroke the piece of jewelry in his hand. "She is still alive, I just know it."

The general thought otherwise but he tried to uplift the prince's spirits, "I have asked my men to search the entire kingdom for the princess. We will keep you updated with the latest developments." He looked at the young lad with pitiful eyes, "I extend my deepest condolences to you, Your Highness. We will do our best to seek justice for the royal family." He patted his shoulder and left him alone.

* * *

**By the banks of the Great Spirit's River...**

He was really hesitant in coming back home that day but he had this odd feeling that he had to. He could imagine how furious his father would be upon his return to the Kasai palace. The king would punish him by making him clean the stables by himself all afternoon.

He picked up a pebble and threw it into the river while looking for the trail leading towards home. Never mind the old stories that the Great Spirit dwelt in it. He would rather face its wrath than his father's. He wished for the Great Spirit to send him an obstacle of some sort so that he can further delay his return to the kingdom.

The palace people would make him train hard again as he was the appointed heir to the throne. He was enjoying the carefree life of a lone commoner who had travelled throughout the four kingdoms amidst the death penalty being imposed for trespassing. He was pampered in the palace before but that was only until he turned ten when his twin brother went away and he found himself suddenly being burdened with the responsibilities of a future king.

_I wonder how my brother is doing…_

He thought of his twin who had been gone for more than seven years after that incident which left an awful mark on his father's face. The king was tremendously enraged as he had stripped his brother's right to the throne and had sent him off to live in a close friend's dukedom in another land. His twin had not visited Kasai since then and if he would ever return to the kingdom, he would easily recognize him since they were identical.

His stomach began to grumble. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning and his dinner last night only consisted of a piece of bread given to him by an old woman from Kouku as a gratitude for helping her fix her wagon's wheel. His state was so desolate one might have thought of him as a beggar than a descendant of the powerful Asakura monarchy. He decided to take a sip from the refreshing waters of the river to momentarily appease his hungry stomach.

An obstacle would only exacerbate the rebellion of his inner digestive fluids. He did not need the delay after all. Then again, the Great Spirit had already granted his wish for he spotted a blond girl wearing muddy night robes lying face down near the river bank.


	9. The Borderland Doctor

Prince Yoh watched as Faust attended to the unconscious blond girl he found burning with fever by the river bank. He immediately brought her to the former medicine man of Kasai palace who was a dear friend of his since he was a child. The doctor and his wife were banished from the kingdom after failing to remedy the king's burnt face caused by his twin brother. The Usuis of Kouri would not accept them as they were allies with Kasai and the other two kingdoms were simply forbidden to Kasai's and Kouri's citizens. Since they had nowhere to go, they settled down in a secluded part of the forest, far from the reach of the Asakura monarchy and hidden from everyone else in the land.

"She is quite a beauty. Is she someone you met from your many adventures in the forbidden lands, Your Highness?" Faust teased him while placing some leaves on the girl's forehead. The doctor knew the prince's excursions since the royal would often stop by his hut before he would cross the borders.

Prince Yoh blushed, "Er.. no, I just found her lying by the river bank on my way home. How is she?"

"She'll be fine. Good thing you found her before her illness could develop into something worse. She seemed to have been through a lot of things. I wonder what happened to her and more importantly, I wonder where she is from." The doctor's face grew serious. "No sane person from Kasai and Kouri would even dare to get near the river border. Well, no one but you and your spy friends, Your Highness."

"I had seen her before although I can't remember where. I'm sorry for bringing you into this, would it bother you if she was from the other two kingdoms?" inquired the prince.

Faust brightened up. "Of course not, I've been banished by your father so the laws of Kasai do not govern me. But if she was one of them, she has to go back home immediately before anyone finds out that she had trespassed into Kasai."

"If that's the case, you can count on me to help her return to her land," the prince assured him.

"Extending your help to a possible enemy of your kingdom? You are really an odd one from your clan. I presume this is an opportunity you wish to grab to delay your return to the palace?"

Prince Yoh's face reddened with embarrassment.

The medicine man looked at him amused. His speculation had been confirmed. He stood up and swung his arm around the prince's shoulder. "Come now, Your Highness. Let's leave her alone to rest and recuperate. You can stay here as long as you want."

* * *

**In the Kaminari prince's bedroom...**

Prince Ren slumped face down on his bed. He was too tired to even change his clothes. He had been joining the search party for the missing princess for the last three days but they could not find a trace of her. The men were already losing hope but he was determined not to give up that easily. He heard the door being slowly opened and someone had entered his room without permission. He did not bother to rise up from his current position to check on the visitor.

"Ren." It was the king's commanding voice. Out of courtesy, he instantly stood up to acknowledge him.

"Yes, Father. How can I serve you?"

"You have recently been tiring yourself out to the point of exhaustion. You should use your remaining vacation days here to rest and lift your spirits up from this... this misery you are subjecting yourself into."

"Remaining vacation?" the prince repeated to confirm if he had heard him right.

"Four days from now you are to return to the Royal Patch Academy as scheduled."

The prince closed his fists in defiance. "I won't leave here until I find her."

The king shot him a stern look. "Both Kouku and Kaminari's military forces had been utilized to search the entire land. They couldn't find a single body. She must have been washed out to sea and that would make it even harder to look for the cadaver."

"Why do you speak of her like that, Father? She is just missing," Prince Ren raised his voice in anger.

"She IS dead, Ren. They ARE dead. It is painful but we have to accept it. The news of the murders had already spread across our kingdoms. We cannot let the other two know about it or they would use Kouku's defenselessness to their advantage. Moreover, we cannot forever commit the services of our royal guards to finding just ONE person who IS most likely gone."

"That ONE person means the whole world to me." The prince whispered as he avoided his father's cold stare. "I would like some time alone. If you could just let me be... I want to rest now."

The king sighed, "If it would appease you my son, we will extend the search for another three days. After that, we have to bury the dead already. We will hold the funeral of the Kouku royal family in the morning. In the afternoon, you will leave for the academy."

* * *

_She couldn't feel her legs anymore. The strain of running non-stop had already taken its toll on them. Although she desperately wanted to rest, she just couldn't for she was the lone prey that night. The downpour blurred her vision and the only thing she could see were the silhouette of trees swaying violently with the strong wind. She thought she heard their voices trying to hurry her up. The predators were already at her heels._

_Run Anna! Run!_

_She could hear her parents' voices as if they were right beside her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks because those were the voices of the spirits who had recently left their earthly bodies. They were gone and they won't be coming back. She considered resigning to her ugly fate yet she did not want to let her parents' sacrifices go in vain. She felt helpless but she never wanted to appear like that. She was even stopping herself from screaming out her fiance's name. It was not in her character to call out for someone's help although she badly wanted him to save her._

_She started praying for the Great Spirit's assistance. Unfortunately, it's not sending anything or anyone to help her. She had nowhere to go, no one to save her. She could hear the evil laughter of the predators waiting for the perfect time to eat her. Then she saw a spark of hope through a rampaging river so she jumped in._

* * *

The blond girl woke up with a start and found herself in a small dimly lit room. There were piles of boxes that were stacked up in a corner and a wooden cabinet near the doorway that was filled with glass vials of murky-colored liquid, bundles of dried leaves, and bottles of white, yellow, and green powdered substances. More boxes were lying on the foot of her bed. It was truly a crowded place - far from the grandeur of her room in the Kouku palace. Memories of recent events rushed back to her and she suddenly felt cold despite the warmth of the blanket that was covering her.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a beautiful blond lady appeared by the door, carrying a basin of steaming hot water and a towel.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Ka-," the woman began to answer.

"-in my hut," a pale-looking blond man who showed up behind the lady finished the reply for her. "Our …. son", Faust remembered his promise to the prince not to reveal his identity to their guest, "…found you unconscious by the river. You were asleep for three days. Maybe you could tell us what happened to you."

"Let's save that for later, my love," his wife stopped his inquisition and approached the girl. "Come join us for dinner. The food's already prepared," she helped her rise from the bed.

* * *

The princess roamed her eyes around the hut. More wooden cabinets displaying bottles with all sorts of things were installed in almost every corner. There was a small kitchen with dirty pots piling up and a small table for four was already set up with delicious-smelling food. The princess heard her stomach grumbling. She was really famished.

"Please feel free to help yourself," the kind wife smiled at her as they sat down. They were staring at her with full-blown curiosity. If she were in the palace, she would have sent them to the dungeons for disrespecting her but right now, her hungry stomach was clouding her senses. She's becoming impatient for the husband and wife didn't seem ready to start the sumptuous meal yet.

"I'm home." The door of the hut swung open and a familiar raven-haired boy who was the apparent cause of delay entered. "I put the logs for the fireplace in the storage shed."

"There you are, we are about to start dinner. Come now, SON," Faust beckoned him to the table.

"Er… yes, Father."

"What's your name, young lady?" asked the pale blond man a few minutes after they began eating.

The girl hungrily drank the soup. "I'm Anna," she uttered. She had intentionally dropped her title for she still did not trust this weird-looking family. The attack had made her cautious of strangers.

"Anna… I heard that name before," the son spoke as he chewed on a piece of meat.

"So why are you lying around the river, Anna?" the father eyed her. He seemed to be suspicious of her as much as she was of them.

He was answered with a few minutes of silence. "Some people broke into our house and attacked us during the night." The girl paused eating and finally replied. "I managed to escape."

Everybody froze and directed his attention towards her. Tears were starting to form as she recalled the horrific events but she was successful in holding them back.

"And your family?" it was the father who had the courage to ask.

"They are all dead."

A deafening silence followed. The son looked upset, the mother became teary-eyed, and the father looked at her with pity. "We're sorry for bringing this up. If you feel like not going home yet for fear of your life, you can stay here as long as you want." He handed the plate of salad to her, "Have more of these, they're really good."

* * *

**After dinner...**

Anna sat down on the bed and stared out of the small window. It was eerily dark but she can see the silhouette of big trees outside. She recalled the events that took place days ago. This time she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wanted to cry bitterly and to curse the Great Spirit for the fate that it had brought her but the boy suddenly walked inside the room carrying a mat and a pillow. He dropped them on the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked irritably while quickly brushing away the tears.

"I'm sorry… but the storage shed had been filled with logs. Can I sleep here instead?"

"No, find yourself another room."

"There's no other room here... but it's okay, I'll sleep by the fireplace. I'm used to sleeping anywhere anyway."

_Sleeping anywhere?_

A memory struck her. "Wait, I know who you are!"

The boy grew uneasy. "You do?"

"You're that lazy servant who had eavesdropped at our conversation during the engagement ball!"

_Oops_.

She had revealed too much information.

The boy looked relieved for some reason but realization had also dawned on him. "Oh, I remember now. You were that girl who was engaged to the Prince of Kaminari… Then you must be… the princess of Kouku."

Anna folded her arms and stood menacingly at him. "Say one word about my identity, even to your parents and you will be beheaded. I'll make sure of that. What's your name by the way, servant?"

"I'm Yoh, Princess Anna."

"I command you, Yoh not to address me as princess when someone is around. I cannot divulge my royal background not until I find out who the murderers of my parents were. Tomorrow, you will take me to your king."

"My king?"

"Yes, he is friends with my father. He can help me."

"I'm not really sure about that…"

"Are you trying to sway my orders, servant?" the princess gave him a death glare.

"No, Your Highness."

"Good. If you do not have anything more to say, leave! I want to rest now."

The boy picked up the mat and the pillow on the floor and slowly walked out of the room. He seemed to be extremely distressed.

_Why would the princess of Kouku want to meet the King of Kasai_?

* * *

**The next day…**

"You are going to the palace?" Faust raised an eyebrow while he wrapped himself with a brown cloak. "Are you sure?"

"Anna would like to meet our king," Yoh said unexcitedly.

"Now that is such a bold move." The doctor chuckled.

"Why? He is a strict but very kind man," defended the blond girl when she overheard them talking.

Faust stared at her from the corner of his eyes as he sealed the boxes containing his medicines and concoctions. The prince told him earlier that the girl was from Kasai and that there was nothing to worry about.

"As you wish, young lady. I'll give you a ride to the nearest town as I'll be delivering my merchandise to a customer. Yoh, please help me carry the products to the wagon outside."

The two moved several heavy boxes with caution.

"An opportunity gone, eh? You will be seeing your father again." The doctor whispered to the prince as they loaded the merchandise. "I'd like to see his reaction when you come home with a pretty girl with you after months of being away."

"That's the least of my worries, Faust." Yoh climbed up the wagon and sat on one of the bigger boxes.

"Well, then. Say hello to the Kasai palace for me." The doctor patted his brown horse before boarding the driver's seat. "Let's go, Anna. It will be a long day."

His wife and the blond girl went out of the hut. Anna looked hesitantly at the old rickety wagon. There was no way she would ride that thing but she didn't seem to have a choice. She was found by a peasant family and although she did not show it, she was grateful to them for helping her out.

The wife tapped her shoulder and handed her a bag before she left. It contained her freshly washed night gown. "Don't forget this. It is a beautiful fabric."

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes..." Anna gave her a slight smile, squeezed her hand then approached the waiting wagon.

Yoh extended his arm to the princess and pulled her up. She sat down on a box across him.

"Goodbye my dear Eliza, I'll be back soon!" Faust blew his wife a kiss.

The prince rested his head and closed his eyes to sleep as the wagon began to move.

_Goodbye Great Spirit's river, Hello Kasai palace._


	10. The Ordinary Royals

The prince smiled as he watched the blond girl gaze with awe at every village and rice paddy they passed by. It seemed as if this was the first time the princess of Kouku had left the confines of the palace.

_Sometimes being a royal is really boring._

The prince thought as he stretched out his arms. They had been traversing the road to the town of Chikyuu the whole day but the girl had looked on with unmasked amusement at the activities around her. She would give him a death glare every once in a while especially when she would catch him beaming at her. However, her eyes could not hide her delight at what the outside world presented to her.

_It's her first time in Kasai. Is she aware of the death penalty for trespassing?_

The prince marveled at the strong-willed girl across him. It's not every day that he would meet someone as crazy as him who would defy the laws of their land.

_I guess she's not anxious about it. I wonder if our fathers were really friends._

The princess' words had been bothering him since last night. That sort of thing was very unlikely to happen knowing the history of the four kingdoms. Yes, there was a peace treaty but it didn't mean that one-half of the land was in speaking terms with the other half.

_Unless they have formally ended their misunderstandings while I'm gone._

"Here we are at last!" Faust announced from behind the boxes. The princess turned around to look at the magnificent arch of the town of Chikyuu as the wagon entered its premises. They went pass the giant fountain where a bunch of kids were playing and entered the busy street of a flea market. They turned right to a narrow alley and stopped in front of a small shop selling herbs and home-made remedies.

"Hello my dear friend, it's been quite a while," the doctor took off the hood of his cloak and greeted an obese man wearing a turban who just came out of the store. As they conversed, the prince began unloading the heavy boxes from the wagon.

_Faust would surely make a lot of money after selling this amount of herbal ointments and medicines._

The doctor had been secretly trading his goods with a long-time friend since he was banished from Kasai. The town of Chikyuu was once the center of commerce near the border of the kingdom and security was less strict here to allow for free trade.

By the time the prince finished unloading the delivery packages, the blond girl was nowhere to be found. He immediately left the medicine man who was laughing heartily with his customer and searched every stall nearby for the missing princess. He felt relieved when he found her at the far end of the street peering with great interest at the trinkets being sold at a jewelry shop.

"Anna, I've been looking for you," he said in a worried tone. He noticed the object of her fascination. It was a necklace with a three-rose pendant.

"Yoh, have you seen a necklace with a pendant similar to this one but with just a single rose when you found me?" she asked.

"No, I don't remember something like that."

"I must have lost it when I jumped into the river. Ren would be very angry." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. The necklace must have been very important to her.

The prince instantly reached for his pockets only to remember they were empty. He sighed to himself.

_What an awful time to be penniless._

"There you are, you two! You got me a bit worried." Faust showed up from behind. He was happily patting a heavy bag of coins as payment for his merchandise.

"My friend had asked us to stay overnight in their house as guests. We could continue our journey tomorrow. Oh, by the way, here's your part of the sale, Yoh." The doctor threw him a pouch containing several coins. "You can roam around town but be sure to remember this part of the alley so you can return here safely. Enjoy!" Faust winked at the prince before walking away.

Yoh's face lightened up upon receiving the doctor's gift, "Thank you Faust!" he blurted out.

"You call your father by his first name?" Anna raised an eyebrow at his sudden lack of respect.

"Er… sometimes. Come!" The prince took her hand and they made their way through the busy flea market.

"Where the hell are you taking me, servant?" the blond girl screamed as she was dragged along.

The boy ignored her protests and stopped in front of a stall selling street food. He ordered two sticks of what appeared to be barbecued lizards' tails from the old woman. "Here, try this," he grinned as he handed her a stick.

"There's no way you're making me eat THAT," the princess wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's delicious! It's the specialty in Chikyuu."

"No!"

"Then how about those?" Yoh pointed at the skewered frog legs.

"Definitely not!"

"These are good, too." The prince shifted his finger to the display of chicken feet.

"No! Are those even edible?"

Chicken's intestines. Pig's dried blood. Dead seahorse.

"No! No! No! Are you trying to poison me?" The princess was fuming with rage.

"I just thought you'd like to try out the food of ordinary townsfolk. You won't get to taste them when you return to the palace."

"That is if I could still return there without being ambushed." Anna muttered under her breath.

Yoh ordered a paper bagful of lizards' tails and paid the thankful old woman.

"Come, Your Highness."

* * *

Anna was tired from strolling around but as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had fun that day. She and the servant, Yoh had watched a puppet show being performed near the central fountain, observed a group of old weavers working on the loom to create beautiful tapestry, played with a bunch of kids - - - well Yoh did the playing, eaten shaved ice sweetened with syrup, ogled at the ceramics and glass beads displayed on a crafts shop, and laughed at a street mime who was acting as if he had lost his way. They had just finished watching the sunset from the rooftop of a tailor shop and made their way to the place where they would be staying for the night.

The princess glanced at the boy walking in front of her with his head resting on his folded arms. He was happily whistling a song she had never heard of. She was beginning to feel a little envious. Ordinary people like him could experience what life had to offer. They were not subject to threats and murders unlike the royalty. They could have a normal quiet and simple life - something she wasn't able to experience until today. Yoh abruptly stopped and scratched his head when they were almost near the medicine shop.

"Amm… princess, you go ahead. I think I lost my pouch. I'll just retrace our steps and look for it."

Anna scoffed, "How irresponsible!" and went inside the store where she was greeted by Faust and their host family.

Yoh returned in time for dinner and was bombarded with questions from the doctor regarding his adventures around town since Anna was disinterested in responding to his queries. When dinner was over, Faust instructed them to sleep ahead as he would be having a drinking session with his old-time buddy downstairs.

"I'm sorry, princess but we three have to share the same place," the boy dusted the pillows that were provided with the single bed. This is the only guest room they have here. Father and I will sleep on the floor. They have mats prepared for us."

Anna who had already changed into her night gown, ignored him and went to the small balcony. There wasn't much to see for the view was being blocked by several houses. Yoh joined her and stared in appreciation at the stars above them.

"I didn't know that such a town existed here. Ren and I would only spend our time in one another's palaces or in the Kouku forest near the river border. We never went to visit towns."

"It's fun, isn't it? When you sometimes forget you have the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders."

"How would you know how heavy a royal's burden is? You are just an ordinary servant," the princess glared at him.

"Er.. you're right, Your Highness." He didn't want to get on her bad side. "Ammm… by the way, this is for the one you have lost," Yoh took out from his pocket a small box which he handed over to the blond girl.

Anna opened it to reveal the necklace that she had been peering at the jewelry store earlier.

"Great! Now you have wasted your little money on this. Don't blame me for your sudden impoverishment," she scolded him. Nonetheless, the princess wore it on her neck at once.

"Thanks, anyway." she whispered audibly. "When I meet Ren tomorrow, he will reprimand me for losing his engagement gift."

"Ren… Ren… REN, you mean the Prince of Kaminari? You are going to meet him tomorrow?" Yoh asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I told you to take me to your king, didn't I? You worked for King Yuan, how could you not clearly remember his son's name?"

Yoh's jaws dropped. How could he be so stupid? Of course, the princess of Kouku would remember him as a servant at the Kaminari palace for she saw him there during the engagement ball. She was actually referring to the King of Kaminari as 'his' king. He felt like slamming his head on the stone wall a couple of times.

_I'm in big trouble. We're in big trouble. If she finds out that she is in Kasai, she'll freak out. If she finds out that I'm from Kasai, she'll freak out even more. She would immediately think that our kingdom is spying on theirs for what could be the main reason why someone from Kasai would be in her engagement ball. Actually, we REALLY are spying on them!_

_If they find out here that she's a trespasser she would be hanged. If they found out that I have been trespassing to the other two kingdoms, I will be hanged, too._

_If I veered her away from the direction of the palace and return to the forest border she'll start suspecting and I can't just leave her to go to Kaminari on her own. What if her parents' murderers were just waiting for her somewhere near?_

_What do I do? What do I do?_


	11. The Swordsman of Kasai

"What a beautiful day!" exclaimed Faust as he did stretching exercises by his wagon while Yoh wiped off the dust inside the vehicle. They were preparing to leave the town of Chikyuu that morning.

Anna glowered at the weird father-and-son tandem. There was something un-family-like with how these two interacted with each other. Aside from not sharing the same physical traits, the father was always exuberant to the point of looking like a mad man. He didn't seem to suffer from any hangovers. His jolliness did not fade in spite of the fact that he came to their room severely drank last night. His loud snoring had made it difficult for the princess to sleep. On the other hand, his son was the sort of person to repress his feelings all the time. He would always follow his father's orders without any complaints. Being a palace servant, he was probably trained that way. Anna would sometimes catch him staring blankly at nothing in particular as if he was pondering on something really important. Perhaps he was bored with his life or perhaps he was a dull person. The latter seemed more plausible for what could be more unexciting than having a royal blood's life?

"Let's go children. I don't want to delay your meeting with the king," Faust had already positioned himself on the driver's seat. "I'll be dropping you off in Tochi. The palace is just three towns away. There are plenty of passing merchant wagons going to the central town with which you can hitch a ride."

"Don't you want to join us in meeting him?" asked the princess as she sat across Yoh inside the wagon. "He could help you improve your unfortunate living condition."

"Oh, I don't think the king would be interested in seeing a lowly doctor," Faust hit the horse with his reigns to get it moving. "Besides, I already miss my wife."

"Maybe we should go back home, Anna. I heard from one of the townsmen that the king is on a trip right now. We won't find him there." Yoh suggested. He had practiced this in his mind the whole night.

"That's not a problem. I'll look for the prince instead."

_First attempt: failed! I'll try another tactic._

"But you look tired. Why not rest first in our house then we'll embark again on a trip to the palace?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Besides I do NOT want to endure that painstaking journey from your secluded home again."

_Second attempt: failed! I'm running out of ideas._

"How would you like to roam around Tochi first before we proceed to the palace? It'll be fun just like yesterday."

"That'll be a waste of time. If I remembered it correctly, Ren would be sailing for the academy two days from now. I need to see him and tell him everything that happened before he leaves."

_Third attempt: failed! Maybe I should tell her the truth…_

"Anna, there's something I want to -"

"Drop it, Yoh! You're starting to get on my nerves. I want to sleep. Thanks to your father, I didn't get any last night."

"Ok…. I'm sorry, Anna…"

* * *

_He peered out through the window of the carriage to take a good look at the palace. It was not as magnificent as theirs but it was beautiful, too. It was his first time in this kingdom and he regretted having fallen asleep throughout the journey. He wanted to see all the new scenery along the way. He didn't know there were other kingdoms until his father told him that he and his mother would be visiting some family friends. His mother took him away from the carriage window just in time for a pageboy to open the door for them. He was already six years old but she carried him as if he were still an infant. He hated it and he wriggled hard so that his mother would drop him._

" _My little boy doesn't want to be cuddled anymore…" his mother gently put him down and kissed his right cheek. "Aren't you excited that you'll be meeting a new playmate?"_

" _I hope it's a boy." He told her. He badly wanted to have someone play swords with him._

_They entered the palace and were met by a row of servants who all bowed down before them. The queen of the household appeared from a hallway and greeted them with open arms, "Welcome to our simple abode, Queen Ran! Oh, this must be Prince Ren. It's been so long since we've last seen him. He may not remember Anna though. They were still toddlers when they first met in Kaminari." She patted the little boy's head. The prince frowned. He didn't like his hair being messed up._

" _Yuko, please bring my daughter over here," the queen instructed a plump maid who scurried upstairs to fetch the princess. They heard the angry protests of a little girl who made it loud and clear that she did not want to see them. It took quite a while before the nanny was able to drag her downstairs to meet her royal visitors._

" _Please smile for our special guests, Anna," the queen gently pulled her frowning daughter from behind the nanny. "I'm sorry for her attitude. She's not used to having new faces around. Anna, be respectful."_

_The little princess curtsied in front of the visiting queen but scowled at her young son._

" _You came here at the most appropriate time. The flowers are already in full bloom. Come, I'll show you around the royal garden. Let's leave the children alone so they could get to know each other."_

_Little Anna waited for everybody to disperse before she folded her arms across her chest and eyed the prince from head to foot. The little boy turned red with embarrassment._

" _So what's with the pointy hair?"_

* * *

Prince Ren opened his eyes. If it were an ordinary day, he would have been laughing the minute he woke up. His memory was refreshed with his and his best friend's first encounter and it was definitely not an amicable one. She refused to address him by his name that day and simply called him "Sharky". For the first few minutes that they were alone, he was wishing for his mother to come back so they could leave immediately. Then the little scary girl invited him to play dolls with her but he wasn't interested in those type of toys. Sensing her disappointment over his outright refusal, he had asked her to play wooden swords with him instead. She accepted with a mischievous grin and he found himself at the receiving end of her blunt strikes. Who would have thought that a girl would beat him in his very first swordsfight? He was crying on the floor by the time their mothers returned. Anna, being the little devil that she was, told them that they became really good friends and the reason for his tears was because he would miss her when he leaves Kouku.

Since the princess went missing, he had been dreaming about her and reminiscing the past more often. There were moments when he just wanted to lie down and sleep for it was only in his dreams that he could see her again. Anna had made him cry once more but there's no room for tears now. He scrambled out of his bed to get ready for today's search.

_I swear by my pointy hair, I will find you, Anna._

* * *

The trio had arrived at the town of Tochi in time for lunch. Faust treated them to a restaurant where they had a sumptuous meal of flavorful Kasai cuisine. The town was famous for its annual culinary competition in which cooks from all over the kingdom battled each other out with their kitchen utensils. Luck was on Yoh's side for the competition was being held that day and the princess looked on with great interest at the town square where the cooking competition was taking place.

They were already full when they got out of the restaurant but the delightful aroma of herbs and spices from the culinary battle filled the air. "You might want to check on that," Faust pointed at the ongoing cook off.

Yoh's eyes sparkled. The perfect distraction had presented itself to him. He thanked the Great Spirit for helping him at his time of need. "It only happens once a year, Anna. We should stay here a bit more. Besides, they're giving away free food."

The princess couldn't help but notice the positive change in the servant boy's mood. "I guess we could," she finally consented. She realized that she had been missing out on a lot of things by shutting herself in the Kouku palace.

"Really? I'm so glad you agreed," Yoh felt the excitement rushing in.

Faust chuckled.

_These two look good together._ _If only Yoh was not a prince…_

He boarded his wagon which was parked in front of the restaurant. "This is where I leave you guys. Take care of yourselves and have fun!" The doctor put on the hood of his cloak and waved goodbye at them.

Yoh waved back at him, "Thank you Faust er… Father! See you soon!"

They watched as the wagon disappeared. "Come on, servant. A new competition has started over there." Anna motioned him to hurry up.

A crowd of people had gathered to watch a street performance. The two made their way to the front to catch a clearer view of the spectacle. The main attraction was a white-haired man using a sword to cut several apples that was thrown at him into equal pieces. The crowd cheered as the man managed to slice twelve fruits with ease and accuracy. The applause was loud enough to mute Yoh's gasp when he recognized who it was. He quickly hid himself among the crowd wishing that he was not spotted but…

"Master!"

The man jogged towards him as soon as the crowd dispersed. The boy froze and slowly turned around to face him.

"Master! I mean Yoh." The royal bodyguard was quick to remember that he was not to disclose the prince's identity to commoners.

"Hello Amidamaru," the boy forced out a grin.

"We were worried about you. Why did you suddenly disappear?"

The prince was not able to answer for Anna had joined in the conversation. "Who is that, Yoh?"

"He's Amidamaru, an old friend of mine."

The warrior whispered mischievously at the prince's ear, "Did you get yourself a new lover, Master Yoh? Your fiancé will be furious if she finds out you were with another girl. Where did you meet her by the way?"

"Er… I'm just showing her around town. I didn't know you like to attend competitions like this, Amidamaru."

"It's my day off from palace work. Moreover, the person who I'm supposed to be training is away for quite a while. As to why I am here, I only join events where I could show off my swordsmanship."

The blond girl cleared her throat.

"I apologize for such behavior, My Lady. We got carried away with our conversation. I believe we have not been formally introduced. I'm Amidamaru, the most skillful swordsman of Ka-"

The prince quickly stuffed a large piece of apple into the royal body guard's mouth. He had caught it mid air as it was sliced earlier.

"There's no need for further introductions, Amidamaru," Yoh laughed nervously. "Let's go over there, I think the verdict for the best main course is already being given out."

"Well I think that's enough Yoh. We're wasting our time here," Anna told him irritably. Why is she getting this feeling that the servant boy is hiding something from her?

"Forgive me for asking but you seemed to be in a hurry, My Lady. Are you going somewhere else?"

"We're going to the palace to meet the king," the girl replied bluntly.

"Ah, if you leave now you'll arrive there after dark. The palace guards do not entertain visitors at night…"

Yoh smiled. Running into Amidamaru might be a good thing after all. He could help him convince Anna against marching into the Kasai palace.

"…Fortunately, I work there. I can give you a lift on my horse. We could go there altogether tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I can ask a friend who lives around here to accommodate us."

The prince's left eye twitched. Luck had totally left his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details about Ren and Anna's childhood are added here than in the original version of this story.


	12. The King of Kasai

Anna felt uneasy as she scanned her surroundings. Despite her exhaustion from riding on horseback for almost the entire day, her vigilance did not wane at all. She was definite that there must have been some mistake when the white-haired friend of the servant boy announced their arrival at their destination. From the arch of the town bearing the name "Koichi", she could spot the majestic structure of a palace fortress rising among the bricked houses of the commoners. The Kaminari palace was situated on a mountain top overlooking the sea. Her unfamiliarity with the current surroundings might be a result of them coming from another route but the absence of salty air was evident. She recounted every meeting with her fiancé but could not remember a single instance of him talking about some other palace located in another town of the kingdom.

_This was probably a new structure built when Ren was away. Perhaps it was another surprise from his father._

She wanted to confirm this with the servant boy but he was sitting behind Amidamaru and was keeping quiet throughout their journey.

Her deductions had been proven wrong as soon as she noticed the stone walls of the fortress when they passed through the main gate. They looked like they had already withstood the tests of time. Two strict royal guards drew out their spears and halted them. They particularly eyed her with great suspicion.

"Who is the girl with you Amidamaru? What is her business here?" asked one of the guards.

Anna noticed that they were wearing an armor engraved with an emblem of a six point star in the shape of a tree. It was an entirely different symbol from the Tao family's black-and-white circle crest engraved on the armor usually worn by the Kaminari royal army.

"She is to see the king. Let her in." She heard the swordsman from behind her say with an air of authority.

"You cannot order us around even if you are the prince's bodyguard. You still have to follow the protocol. She cannot proceed if she doesn't have an appointment with the king. Who authorized you to bring her here, anyway?" the other royal guard pointed his spear threateningly at the blond girl. Anna returned his rudeness with a scowl.

"He did," Amidamaru nodded his head towards the direction of his other passenger.

Yoh peered from behind the swordsman and grinned at the two royal guards who immediately bowed down.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. You may enter the palace grounds."

Amidamaru smirked at them and proceeded inside.

* * *

**In the Kasai palace throne room...**

King Mikihisa watched as the sun began to set behind the window of the throne room. Aside from the king's guards, he was basically alone. His queen and his in-laws, the former rulers of Kasai were drinking tea in the royal garden. Somehow, he felt quite lonely being there on his own. He had given up several things since he was married into the Asakura family - things such as his freedom and his last name.

He was not really of royal blood but he belonged to one of the richest merchant clans in the kingdom. Being wealthy had its perks. He enjoyed sailing to foreign lands, making friends with strangers and immersing himself with their culture. He was bound to travel the whole world but his familial duties had prompted him to go back to Kasai. An arranged marriage with no other than the princess of the kingdom had welcomed him when he returned. The Asakura royals were strict with whom they would marry off their only heiress. He was judged as the rightful one out of a hundred bachelors who were mostly affluent commoners. It was not hard to love the comely Princess Keiko but after marrying her, he had to work extra hard to prove that he was a worthy husband and monarch.

Their union had produced identical twin sons who had brought quite a dilemma to the royal family for only one will be appointed as the next heir. He had never truly seen this as a serious issue. He would gladly divide the kingdom into two if he could only have his way. He knew that he would be greatly reprimanded by the former king and queen just by suggesting this.

He missed those times when his sons were just little children. There was so much excitement in the palace back then. The difference in his life as a father today and seven years ago was quite noticeable. Right now, he felt like he was a childless parent. He did not get to spend as much time with his sons as he had spent with his bejeweled chair. He had sent one away after a fiery and heart-breaking incident while the other son seemed to be more interested in his travels than being the heir of Kasai.

He shouldn't have allowed Yoh to join spy missions to the other two kingdoms. His son had used them as opportunities to veer away from his meticulous royal training. Furthermore, the latest mission had only produced an unconvincing report from the group that came back without him.

_Just an engagement party, eh? There must be something more behind that move._

He recalled a particular incident when his men had caught two spies near the palace grounds. He did not have the chance to interrogate them for the spies had killed themselves in their prison cell. He was going to impose death penalty on them for trespassing anyway. It was ironic that he considered himself a well-travelled man yet he had not stepped foot on their neighboring kingdoms because of the unreasonable terms of a hundred-year-old peace treaty.

His musings were put to an end with the arrival of a palace guard.

"I'm sorry to disturb your peace, my king but Prince Yoh has returned. His company was last seen entering the main gates and moving towards the direction of the stables."

"I see. Thank you for the news."

"Shall we prepare to salute him by the front door, sire?"

"That is not necessary. He won't be entering the palace there. I think I'll go and meet him personally."

* * *

**In the Kaminari prince's room...**

The three-day extended search for the missing princess of Kouku had formally ended today. With a heavy heart, both the Kouku and Kaminari royal armies headed home to their respective kingdoms empty handed. Tomorrow the dead would be buried along with their anguish and frustrations.

Prince Ren had locked himself in his room as soon as he arrived from his fruitless search. The palace servants had tried coaxing him to let them in so that he could at least eat dinner in his room but he was yelling at them to leave him alone. Even his father did not succeed in making him open the door. It was the queen who had broken the rule of privacy governing their household by entering the bedroom with a spare key. Unlike earlier, the prince was not responding to her calls and this had made her worried sick.

She found him sprawled on the floor by the foot of the bed with several empty bottles of what appeared to be strong liquor. She had no clue as to how her son had gotten hold of this type of drink but it was clear that the prince had drunk himself to sleep.

"Ren, Ren… " the queen gently shook him. Her son responded with a grunt. She made him sit up and lean his head on the bed's wooden frame. "Let's get you changed into your sleepwear."

"I couldn't find her…" the prince whispered repeatedly as his mother knelt down to gather the empty bottles and put them aside. Tears were streaming down his face. Queen Ran gave him a pitiful look and softly caressed his cheek.

"She's not dead. Tell me she's not dead, Mother." The boy's breath smelled heavily of alcohol.

"She isn't, Ren. She's always alive here," the queen pointed at his son's chest.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow…. I need to find her… She's not dead…" The prince almost choked on his words. His agony was inconsolable.

The queen felt her chest tightening. It was her first time to witness her son in his most pitiful state. She enclosed him in a tight embrace while the prince wailed on her shoulders.

"Maybe leaving can help you move on, Ren. You need to let her go…"

* * *

**In front of the Kasai palace stables...**

Upon Yoh's instructions, the swordsman proceeded to a large wooden stable where they were keeping the royal horses. Anna took the opportunity to talk with the servant boy as soon as Amidamaru left them to return the horse he had borrowed inside.

"Tell me the truth, Yoh," the blond girl furrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. "Where are we exactly?"

"I'm sorry, Anna!" The boy lowered his head. "I was confused when you told me that you wanted to meet my king so I brought you here. I only realized later on that you were talking about the king of… Kaminari," Yoh checked if the other servants in the stable were listening before he whispered the last word.

Anna stared at him in disbelief.

_So I am not in Kaminari. Is that what he is implying? Is this boy hiding his true identity and working for two different kings as a palace servant?_ _Their family could have been really struggling for him to do that but that was really reckless!_

"Are you telling me that I am in - - -"

"Welcome to the Kasai palace, Anna," Amidamaru smiled as he approached the two. He had just returned from the stable and was oblivious of their current argument. "You can now meet King Mikihisa Asakura."

Anna's heart raced.

_I am in a forbidden territory._ _I should have run off when I noticed the difference in the crests._

If her identity would be exposed, she's done for.

She wanted to scream at Yoh for his stupidity but before she could react violently, an authoritative voice spoke from behind her. "Who would want to see me, Amidamaru?"

All the palace employees around them including the white-haired man bowed down low as the king of Kasai appeared with two royal guards trailing him.

"You..." he pointed at Yoh who seemed to be trembling all over, "...are going to clean the stables the entire night ALONE. As a punishment for your long-time absence, you will not have any dinner. Leave my presence and start on your task."

The boy gave an apologetic look to Anna before he ran inside the barn to do the king's bidding.

The monarch turned his attention to the blond girl who stood firmly but appeared slightly distressed. "Young lady, I presume you are the person who would want to speak with me. How could I be of service to you?" he asked her kindly.

Anna remained speechless for a few minutes as she stared at the Kasai king's creepy bird mask.

_The body of a man but with the head of a bird, huh? Ren, your stories are too exaggerated._

She scolded herself for thinking of other less important things instead of finding her way out of this grim situation. She breathed deeply and calmly collected herself as a plan began to form quickly in her head.

"Dear king… I came here to… apply as a… palace servant."


	13. The New Hire

Anna wiped the sweat from her forehead as she spread out the white linen hanging from the clothesline. Her arms were already aching from the repetitive task of hanging wet table cloths and heavy bed sheets. Her eyes were also drooping from lack of sleep. The head of the palace servants had woken her up by a loud scream in the ear at around five in the morning and instructed her to help with the laundry. From what she had heard, the Prince of Kasai had just returned and his queen mother wanted that everything be spic and span for their long-delayed royal family dinner tonight.

_Stupid Prince of Kasai! Why should I serve under your name?_

She frowned even more when she noticed the other servants staring at her from the corner of their eyes. They wore mixed expressions of curiosity, envy or even hatred especially the three young maids whose names were Kanna, Matilda and Marion. Apparently, she had bypassed the screening process of hiring royal servants just because the warrior, Amidamaru had backed her up with his recommendation. If they were in Kouku, she could have fired them on the spot for shooting death glares at her.

_But I'm just a palace maid. Bleh!_

She hated the idea but this was the only way to hide her true identity and survive in enemy territory. She's only waiting for the right time to escape from the palace and hitch a ride towards the borders so she could finally go home. She would force the imbecile servant boy to assist her out of this wretched kingdom since he was the main reason why she was here in the first place.

_Speaking of that moron. Where is he?_

She hadn't seen the servant boy called Yoh the whole day. She tried to peek at the stables early this morning but he was nowhere to be found.

_I'll definitely give that boy a good spanking. I thought I'll be able to see King Yuan and Ren yesterday._

Anna let out a silent gasp as she remembered something important.

_Ren is leaving for the academy today_!

* * *

**In the Koukou palace grounds...**

The townspeople momentarily stopped their ongoing activities and bowed silently in prayer as the sorrowful clanging of bells resounded throughout the kingdom of Kouku. In front of a funeral pyre at the back of the white palace, a number of servants, guards and relatives of the murdered royal family had gathered to bid their final farewell to their beloved rulers. King Yuan and his family led the mournful ceremony. Despite the tears of anguish and screams of agony from the grieving crowd, the Kaminari monarchs remained stoic. Prince Ren found this tradition of being expressionless insincere but it was what was expected of them royals. He stared at the three wooden caskets on top of the stone funeral pyre. He knew that the smallest one was empty and it pained him the most for how could he say goodbye to someone who was not there?

King Yuan approached the biggest casket and laid down his friend's bloodstained sword on it. He forbade the maids from wiping the blood clean as it would be a solemn reminder of King Hideki's steadfast courage when he put up a fight in an attempt to save his family. Afterwards, Queen Ran laid down a maroon and gold tapestry she had woven herself on top of Queen Ayako's casket. It was one of the many interests they had shared as friends during their regular visits to each other's kingdoms. King Yuan patted his son's left shoulder after his wife had finished her prayer. The prince dragged himself towards his fiancée's empty wooden funeral box and took out the necklace with a rose pendant from his right pocket. He slowly lowered the piece of jewelry but quickly withdrew it before it could even touch the casket. He just couldn't give up the only tangible memory he had of the princess. He took out a bud of red rose from his other pocket instead. It was showing signs of wilting but he didn't care. He gently placed it on top of the casket and went back to his parent's side.

The pyre was lit up and the howling and crying became more intense. Prince Ren grasped the necklace firmly as he watched the flames consume the three caskets.

_I love you, Anna. I just can't let you go that easily._

* * *

**In the Kasai palace kitchens...**

Anna had barely rested from the laundry task when she had found herself being summoned to the busy kitchen by the head cook. They were in need of extra hands for the royal homecoming dinner. The plump cook threw a clean white apron and a hair cap at her and commanded her to quickly put them on. She irritably followed as she was told but cursed at the prince in whose honor the frantic preparations were being made.

_It's just an exclusive family dinner and not a lavish ball anyway. Why is there so much fuss about it?_

The cook then pushed her to a table where he ordered her to peel a basketful of potatoes. Anna gently grabbed a knife and a potato and watched as the other kitchen maids peeled carrots, ginger, garlic and onions with much ease and expertise before she tried it on her own.

_I make a bad kitchen assistant._

She told herself when it took almost 15 minutes before she could peel a whole potato completely. The royal cook slapped his forehead when he noticed the pace she was going. She had only peeled two pieces and it wasn't even a job well done. He pulled her away from the peeling table by the ear after a significant amount of scolding to which the other maids giggled and snorted.

The cook placed a bowl of hot soup and a ladle on a tray and placed it on Anna's delicate hands. He pointed at the door leading to the royal dining area. "Go out there and make yourself useful!"

Anna rolled her eyes. It would be more appetizing to splash the steaming soup over the mean cook. However, her vengeful thoughts dissipated as soon as she entered a large spacious hall with an elegant long dining table and a crystalline chandelier hanging on top of it. She saw the bird king seated at the far end of the table. On his right sat a beautiful black-haired woman who was without doubt, the queen of Kasai. At the middle part, on each side of the table, there settled two wizened people who must be the former rulers of the kingdom. At the other end of the table, sat a boy with his short black hair tied up in a pony tail. The much-talked about prince seemed bored as he was resting his chin on the palm of his left hand while the fingers of his other hand were tapping the table to the rhythm of a song playing on his head. She could only see his back but there was a strong feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.

The former queen lowered her cup of tea. She looked clearly displeased at the young prince's lack of proper manners. Anna could have thought of her as a gentle old woman had she not boomed an irate command at her grandson, "Will you stop that Yoh!"

Anna inadvertently dropped the tray of hot soup upon hearing the name. The loud breaking of pottery and dining ware instantly brought the attention of the Kasai royals towards her direction. It was then that she saw the prince's face.


	14. The Prince of Kasai

"You're the prince?" Anna pointed a finger at the guilty-looking Kasai heir amidst the spilled soup and the broken pottery on the floor.

"Yes, he is. Give some respect," said the head palace maid between gritted teeth. She came rushing into the scene as soon as she heard the crashing of dinner wares. The new hire just stood there squinting at the prince like he was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen. Being the head palace maid, she was usually involved in the hiring process but that was not the case for this one. The king had only relied on word of mouth as proof of the girl's housekeeping skills. Now they were all suffering the consequences of his nepotism. That girl was a total embarrassment to all the hardworking staff of the Asakura household.

The head palace maid bowed down at the royal family apologetically. "I'm sorry, Your Highnesses, she's new here. She will be reprimanded after this." She pinched the girl by the ear and whispered crossly, "Apologize to their majesties for ruining their dinner."

Anna ignored her supervisor and continued glaring at the boy who betrayed her. This laid back dull person she met by the borderlands turned out to be a devious prick. Did he just get to her good side in order to lead her into a trap from which she couldn't escape? The mere fact that she was tricked by the enemy was too humiliating for her. Nobody could outsmart a Kyouyama. That was a saying back in her kingdom but now she held the record for being the first one to fall victim to an enemy's schemes. She scolded herself for giving her trust to a complete stranger in the first place. There's no one who could possibly save her now but herself.

_I'm staying here no longer._

Prince Yoh jumped from his seat the moment he saw Anna ran out of the dining hall to the dismay of the head servant. "I need some fresh air. Sorry!" He lied once more to his disapproving father then he bolted and followed the blond girl outside. She was a fast runner but his royal training and experience as a wanderlust helped him catch up. Good thing there were no guards patrolling the hall at that time.

"Anna, wait!" he successfully halted her by grabbing her by the right arm but that did not stop her from giving him a slap with her left.

"Aww!" Prince Yoh felt his cheek swell yet he did not drop his hold on her.

"Please Anna we need to talk."

"That won't be necessary. I won't believe in your lies anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Anna. It was really a misunderstanding. I did not mean to bring you here. I'm sorry if I hid my identity. If I revealed to you who I was, you won't trust me anymore. I was going to tell you everything after I cleaned up the stables but I couldn't find you. I didn't know you entered here as a palace maid…"

"This is my only way to survive in this despicable place. I'm leaving and you can't stop me. Now let go of my arm!"

The prince did not heed her. "Please give me a chance to explain..."

"YOU-ARE-MY-ENEMY. You were spying on us during our engagement ball, were you not? Did you plan the whole murder of my family, too?" Tears began forming on the angry girl's eyes.

The prince was taken aback by the accusations. "I was ordered to spy on you but I was just gathering information for my father. I did no such things to your family. Please trust me, Anna. I could have killed you or drowned you in the river if I wanted you to die." He shuddered at the idea of murdering someone.

The girl thought he raised a valid point. Why go through all the trouble befriending her when he could have just left her alone to die by the river? Perhaps he wanted to prove something to his father but he was too cowardly to do the murderous act himself. Perhaps he wanted his hands clean and his conscience cleared so he would just let the peace treaty lay down its punishment on her.

"I'd rather die by the riverbank than get executed here." Anna snapped at him.

"You won't, I promise. Nobody would know who you are. I'll help you go back."

Now those were the words she did not expect to come out of his mouth. "Help me? Why would a useless prince like you help an enemy?" She was confused by his intentions. Why would he hide her identity from his own people? Didn't they plan everything given that they were spying on them? Unless his family had no clue about this at all and this was just a stupid mistake they both made all along...

"Oh…. I get it now. If your family finds out that you have allowed an intruder to enter your kingdom, you'll be executed, too."

The prince let go of his grasp on her and fell silent for a moment. "Yes, that is true…"

"Huh! So you finally admitted that the peace treaty is scaring you a great deal. This is about you, your honor and your reputation and NOT about me."

"You're right… but I still want to help you get out of this mess I created. Please believe that despite my cowardice and fear of losing my life and dignity, I want you to return to your kingdom safely, Anna..."

_Maybe he was really telling the truth…_ _Or maybe_ _he was a talented pretender._

There was genuine sincerity in the boy's eyes and voice. She didn't want to be deceived by his gentle ways again but he was the only one who could understand her predicament right now.

_Either way, we're holding on to each other's necks. He knows my secret but he can't reveal it to anyone because it will cost him his life and throne. I'm sure he won't be foolish enough not to keep my identity between ourselves. We will be both executed anyway. I guess this is fair game._

"Fine! I don't have a better option right now than to require your assistance. I'm a stranger to this place and I need you to show me how to go back home."

The prince's face brightened up, "Thank you Anna. I won't let you down."

"So..." she folded her arms across her chest. "... when can I leave this wretched palace?"

"Er….. in a month's time."

"What?! This is no time to joke around." The blond girl fumed. A lot of things could happen in one month. Someone could find out about her true identity in one month. More importantly, she wouldn't last one month at her job because she clearly sucked at it.

"Majority of the palace servants have their day off scheduled every full moon. It is a security measure not to permit our employees to leave whenever they please to limit the information that leaks out of the palace. The next day off is in a month's time. Also, my father has decreed that I may not be allowed to go out of the palace without his consent."

"Great, now I have to suffer until then. May I remind you that I am a princess and I am not used to doing manual labor."

"Er… I think I can do something about that."

* * *

**The next day...**

"This is too much, Yoh. I cannot grant your request. You already have Amidamaru to oversee your royal training," said King Mikihisa as he sat stiffly on his jewel-encrusted chair. His son came to the throne room early that morning just to ask for a personal assistant.

"But father, Amidamaru is only in-charge of my physical training. Besides you always send him to missions along with Manta and Ryuu. He's not always around to check on me if I'm really doing my daily tasks. I need someone to push me and remind me of my duties."

The king eyed his son from head to foot. It's true that this young lad needed someone to tame him for being irresponsible but who was he going to appoint with such a difficult task?

"And who do you think has enough patience and skill to do that?"

"Amidamaru's distant relative… the new palace maid called Anna."

Yoh crossed his fingers as his father pondered on his suggestion. Good thing the blond girl gave him the information that the warrior told the king that he and Anna were relatives which led to the girl being accepted right away without undergoing due process. He knew too well that his father trusted Amidamaru more than any other personnel in the palace.

"She's qualified to handle the academic part of my training. She was a former governess in her hometown but decided to become a palace maid here out of poverty. Everybody knows you pay our employees generously." Yoh wanted to slap himself for lying to his dear father. He had rehearsed this the whole night with Anna who seemed excited about his idea. This was an opportunity for her to really keep an eye on him and nag him about his promise to help her go back to Kouku.

"Amidamaru didn't tell me anything about his relative being a governess. Where is she from anyway? "

Yoh gulped. "Er… she's from... the town of… Chikyuu."

"Isn't that quite a long way from Riku, Amidamaru's hometown?"

"Well, they are distant relatives after all," Yoh laughed nervously.

King Mikihisa thought for a while. His son was finally showing interest in his royal training. He should be supporting him by providing the resources he needed. There was no harm in trying out the skills and patience of the new hire. He would need to adjust her salary though. His son was no ordinary person to assist. "Very well, since your grandfather is too old to be your tutor, Anna will be his replacement and will serve as your personal maid."

"Thanks Your Majesty!" Yoh wore a triumphant look as he quickly ran out of the throne room after hearing his father's decision. The blond girl would be pleased about this news.

The king sighed as he watched his son leave in excitement. Maybe the girl called Anna could also teach Yoh proper manners and the appropriate conduct of a royalty. But that's too much to ask from a commoner who was oblivious to those things. Perhaps if he hadn't exiled Faust, his son would have taken a different outlook in life...

* * *

Yoh dashed towards the kitchen where he saw Anna washing baskets of vegetables for slicing and dicing afterwards. Apparently, she was assigned the boring task of cleaning the ingredients since the cook was not impressed with her knifing skills and the head palace maid had still not forgiven her about the broken pottery from last night's dinner. Her fingers were already wrinkled from being subjected continuously in running water.

"Good news, Anna!" Yoh seemed to dance from excitement.

All the servants except the one he had addressed immediately bowed down as soon as he entered. They followed his movements closely with their eyes as he approached the aloof blond girl quietly doing her task by the sink.

"Father has agreed. You'll be my tutor and personal assistant from now on!"

The other young female maids threw envious looks at the new hire. The blond girl ignored them and smiled at the prince, "I'll be more than happy to serve you, Your Highness."

Yoh's excitement slowly faded. There was something sinister about the way Anna grinned at him. Was there something they had agreed upon that he couldn't recall?


	15. A Lesson in History

"Wake up!"

The Kasai prince shot up from his bed after someone screamed right into his ear. He saw Anna dangerously holding a tray above him. She was on the verge of dumping its contents on his head had he not risen sooner.

"Good morning, Anna!"

He was greeted back with silence as she lowered the tray on his lap. She placed it down with such a force that the utensils and porcelain clinked against each other.

_Anna sure is grumpy today..._

He didn't want to further increase her wrath so he hurriedly slurped the scalding hot soup. His burnt tongue wasn't the only reason why he could no longer enjoy the rest of his breakfast. The blond girl was watching his every move as she leaned on the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Her piercing eyes reminded him of a hawk getting ready to grab its prey with its sharp talons. He felt like he was a mouse being fattened up to be that hawk's breakfast.

As soon as he had consumed everything on his plate, his personal maid snatched the tray from him and ordered him to make his bed while she took the dirty wares to the kitchen for dishwashing. By the time that Anna got back, the prince had successfully fixed his disorganized beddings and had smoothened every wrinkle on his blanket. The girl thanked him by shoving the heavy volumes of today's lesson into his hands then pushing him towards the balcony of his large room.

They quietly sat by a small table overlooking the huge palace garden. The Kasai heir would usually spend a few minutes marveling at the breathtaking view upon rising from his bed. That morning was different though. Starting that day, his routine would largely be dictated by his personal maid and tutor. He was starting to regret his decision but then he remembered his promise to her. Prince Yoh gulped and avoided Anna's cold stare. A pile of old and thick hard-bound books rose like a tower in between them - shielding the prince from whatever negative energies were radiating from the blond girl. He wished that the pile was high enough to block his view from her frightening gaze.

_I wonder what she'll make me do next…._

Anna had her eyes fixed on the wimpy-looking boy in front of her. She was quite surprised that the prince of Kasai submitted to all her demands as if he was the servant and not her. It seemed like he was used to doing manual labor after putting up the servant boy act in order to spy on their kingdoms. Maybe he was just too afraid of her or too guilty for making her take on the life-threatening ordeal of co-inhabiting with the enemies. If it hadn't been for him, she could have sought the aid of the king of Kaminari right away. She was certain that their friends from the other kingdom had already heard of the demise of the Kouku royal family. Although very unlikely, she was hoping that her people did not consider her dead. After all, her supposed-to-be bloody corpse was missing from the crime scene. She wondered if they even tried to look for her, if her fiancé was devastated that she was gone.

_Ren might have left for the academy without even knowing that I'm still alive. It's your fault, Yoh. You're going to pay dearly for this, Your Idiotic Highness._

Prince Yoh blocked his face with his arms when he saw Anna seize a book from the pile but the dusty volume did not land on his head. Instead, he found the girl skimming through the pages with her brow furrowed.

_She must have been looking for a topic that's too difficult for me so she could punish me if I don't know the answer_.

Upon reaching the last page, Anna slammed the book shut.

_This_ _is ridiculous! How can I teach him something that I'm not familiar with?_

The girl turned her gaze back at the prince. She thought she saw him shudder when their eyes met.

_I guess I have to settle with what we both know_.

Anna cleared her throat and gave the prince a stern look, "For our first lesson, we will be discussing about the history of the four kingdoms. If you failed to give me a correct answer, you will be doing my servant tasks of cleaning your filthy room for the whole day, understood?"

The prince's face brightened up. He knew the topic too well. Faust who had been like a tutor to him when he was still working for his father told him plenty of stories about the four kingdoms. He could definitely get away with this.

"What are you grinning about?" the blond girl snapped at him.

"Amm… nothing Anna…"

"So do you understand my terms?" she asked him impatiently.

"Yes, Anna."

"First question, who started the war between the four kingdoms a hundred years ago?"

"Kasai did."

The blond girl raised an eyebrow at him. The boy said it without a tinge of guilt even if his kingdom was the root cause of the disorder in which they were now living.

"So why did your despicable kingdom start the war?"

The prince was not sure if that was an objective question coming from her as she had asked it with spite.

"It's because King Asaha Douji wanted to rule over the four kingdoms..."

"Who was the kingdom that was first subjugated by your tyrannical relative?"

"It was the kingdom of Kouri."

"Hah! If that King Asaha of yours wanted to display his military prowess, he should have conquered Kouku first which is far stronger than the little kingdom of Kouri."

"Er… I don't think you should belittle Kouri, Anna… They are actually - owww!" Yoh rubbed the part of his head that had connected with his tutor's fist.

"That is for being a know-it-all."

"I'm sorry…."

"So how and when did the war end?"

"The war ended during King Asaha's fiftieth year of reign. It ended because the childless king was assassinated by Duke Yohken Asakura. He was the direct ancestor of the Asakura royal bloods."

"But your ancestors did not stop the war from happening again, am I right?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"Err… But Anna… it was your kingdom that started the second war…"

There was a hint of embarrassment on the girl's cheeks. "That is true. The war had already brought inerasable scars and wounds that cannot be healed and forgotten. Our forefathers had lost sons during the battle. It was inevitable that they sought revenge for their loss."

"Yes, it was revenge that fueled it but Faust told me that it was not because of those who died during the first war but those who died after it that caused the second one."

"Who cares about what your false father tells you? I bet you got your lying ability from him." Anna shot up from her seat then grabbed the pail of water and the two scrubs she had brought earlier when the prince was still sleeping. "This is the end of our first lesson. Don't bother me when I'm doing this hateful chore of cleaning your room."

Yoh stood up smiling and took the pail of water and a scrub from her. "I don't think I'd like to go outdoors right now." He knelt down on the floor and started scouring it rigorously. Anna watched him from the corner of her eye as she polished another side of the room. She couldn't help but notice how the prince was actually enjoying doing menial jobs.

_You're a different breed of royalty, Yoh Asakura_.

The prince tried to hide his smile from his tutor to no avail. He was proud of himself for being able to successfully answer every question about the first war. Had the questions been about the second one, he would definitely be looking like a fool in front of Anna.

_I wonder if she would believe me if I told her about Faust's story…._

* * *

_Flashback..._

_A youthful Faust looked amused at the young prince of Kasai as he devoured every word from the old history book. Anytime now the curious boy would ask him a question about today's lesson and the medicine man was prepared to give him an honest answer._

_"Why did another war start Faust? The book did not tell me anything about the cause of the second war." Little Yoh's eyes begged for clarifications as he handed the volume over to his tutor._

_Faust took the book and slid it back to its proper place in the shelf. "Books can only tell us so much. They can only tell us about things that their authors want us to remember." He sat down across the prince and leaned closer so that the young boy could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes to scare him off a bit. "Do you really want to know the truth, your Highness?"_

_The nine-year-old boy gulped, "Er.. yes.."_

_Faust sat back on his chair and chuckled to himself. "After the war, the new king, Yohken Asakura tried to win back the confidence of his fellowmen and neighboring kingdoms. He was successful in regaining the trust of Kouri but the other two kingdoms were still doubtful of Kasai and the Asakura clan's advocacy of peace. He worked hard to the point of neglecting family affairs. The king had a son named Yohmaru. He was known all over the land for being a gallant and dashing prince. Everybody from Kasai expected him to follow his father's footsteps in becoming a peace-loving king. However, the prince had other things on his mind. He wanted to be as free as the wind. He loved to go to different places even to enemy territories. It was near the Great Spirit's River where he met the princess of Kouku. They fell in love but love between two people alone could not heal the wounds of war. The Kouku royal clan disapproved of their relationship and forbade the princess from seeing Prince Yohmaru. They had arranged her marriage with the prince of Kaminari but no royal decree could even separate the two lovers. Every night, they would meet each other by the Great Spirit's River in secret. They planned to elope and leave for a foreign land where they could settle and start a new life on their own. On the night that they had agreed upon, King Yohken discovered their plan and kept his son from causing more trouble. He had him thrown temporarily into the dungeons. The princess of Kouku was already at the Great Spirit's River waiting for her beloved to show up. She waited for several hours but the prince did not come. There was a storm brewing that night and she was caught in the middle of it. Some people say that the princess was delirious when she saw the figure of a man whom she thought was the prince on the other side of the river. Some say it was the Great Spirit who disguised itself as Prince Yohmaru and lured her into the water."_

_"She drowned and died?" the young prince looked downcast._

_"Well, she died. Her father's soldiers found her naked body near the river bank. The circumstances surrounding her death were shrouded in mystery. Nobody knew what happened to her exactly. The king of Kouku was furious but he was a level-headed man. He knew that the peace-keeping efforts between the four kingdoms would be put to waste if he started another war."_

_"So who started the second war?" The prince was too eager to know._

_"It was the king's remaining children, the ones who survived the first war. They wanted to avenge their youngest sister. They sought the aid of the crowned prince of Kaminari who was set to marry the ruined princess. The Taos and the Asakuras were said to be mortal enemies in love and war. I personally think that the crowned prince just took this opportunity to bring back the glory of his clan after being defeated by King Asaha's forces during the first war."_

_"Did Prince Yohmaru find out that the princess died?"_

_"Oh yes, he did. He was devastated but there was nothing he could do. They were in a state of war and his king father needed him to fight for this throne. The war lasted for only three years because of the continuous clamor for peace from the commoners. Prince Yohmaru heeded the people's request and surrendered to the enemies. The king of Kouku was compassionate enough not to behead the prince. He knew that it might instigate another war for the Kasai people loved Prince Yohmaru dearly. Instead, he demanded that a treaty with stringent terms be written forbidding his people and Kaminari's from mingling with the rest. He had also demanded that Kasai pay the other two kingdoms with gold for their losses."_

_"And so, the four kingdoms were divided into two..." Everything was now clear to the young prince._

_"Yes, and Kasai's overflowing treasure room was almost emptied. This is the reason why you're stuck with me and not with an expensive instructor at the Royal Patch Academy." Faust grinned at him._


	16. The New King of Kouku

"Watch out stupid!"

Anna shouted at the Kasai heir when he got almost hit by the Harusame. He managed to block the blade with his own to the blond girl's relief. Anna had accompanied the prince to the dueling grounds to observe his physical training with the warrior, Amidamaru. She had been shaking her head at the prince's apparent lack of swordsmanship since the practice fight started.

"Your skills have become rusty like your sword, Master Yoh." His trainor scolded him as metal clashed against metal once more.

"I am trying hard, you know," the prince held his weapon tightly in front of him. This was the umpteenth time that he had tried to defend himself from the swordsman's strikes. After months of being on a mission, his lack of practice was clearly showing. It's not as if he could even bring a sword with him to spar with the warrior during their free time. Brandishing a blade around town would totally blow his servant boy cover.

"Don't lose now or you'll be humiliated in front of the girl you like," Amidamaru taunted him in a low voice.

"Er..what?" Prince Yoh suddenly lost his balance and landed butt-first on the ground. He threw a bewildered look at the swordsman then at his personal maid whom he hoped did not hear a thing from their conversation. Thankfully, Anna was too busy watching the warrior beat his ass instead of listening to their exchange of words which she had probably mistaken for trash talking.

Amidamaru pointed the Harusame at the prince's chest particularly at the golden pin in the shape of a five-pointed star. "Remember what this symbol means, Master Yoh. The person who wears that emblem is deemed the strongest and wisest man in the kingdom." The warrior withdrew his sword then pulled his student up. "You are the heir to the Kasai throne, Your Highness. Live up to it."

The prince sighed and gave his blade to the swordsman.

"I think that would be enough for today." The warrior collected the weapons and whispered to his trainee's ear, "I didn't know that she had that kind of effect on you, Master Yoh. Now I know your weakness." He went away chuckling to himself.

"That was the lamest match I had watched in my entire life!"

Yoh froze on the spot and slowly turned his head to see Anna walking towards him with a scowl on her face. He was actually expecting a different reaction from her. He thought she would be grinning from ear to ear after seeing him getting beaten up by Amidamaru. After all, he was the main reason why she was stuck in the Kasai palace. Her disappointment meant that she was rooting for him during the practice fight and he felt happy just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry you had to witness it." The prince scratched his head in embarrassment. "I guess we should go back to my room for my academic training…"

"No, we won't. You are going to jog around this dueling field fifty times."

"But Anna…" Prince Yoh wanted to sink down to his knees.

"That will be your punishment for making a fool of yourself earlier. Now go or I'll double the figure!"

The blond girl sat on a large stone as she watched the exhausted prince did alternate rounds of jogging, walking and running. She had to scream at him several times when he was slowing down or stopping to catch his breath. She wasn't sure if it were tears or sweat that he was wiping off his face every now and then.

_Don't even try to quit. Don't you know that I am actually helping you?_

Anna couldn't believe that she was showing a bit of concern for the imbecile who had aggravated her already troublesome situation. It was not that she was starting to care for him. He was simply her job. She was being paid to be his personal assistant and tutor. No matter how little the amount was, he was her responsibility so she must ensure that he succeeded in his royal training. At the same time, she was his responsibility so he better be strong and wise enough to help her get back to Kouku.

_Your status doesn't mean anything to me, Yoh. You're a prince but I'm a princess, too so I won't go easy on you. This training can actually build your stamina and endurance. You'll benefit a lot from this if you would do as I say._

She was certain of it for Ren had been doing this every morning ever since he started training with Bason at the age of ten. She would watch them practice whenever she visited the Kaminari palace. After the session, she would pick up Bason's wooden sword and they would engage in a pretend fight just like what they did when they were little kids. Their playful duel would usually end with her knocking him down and pressing the weapon over his neck as he squirmed under her. They eventually switched positions as her best friend grew older and turned more competitive. Maybe he was letting her win on purpose before but then his boyish pride took over. They would stare at each other's faces up close noting how they had changed over the years after which she would slightly kick him on the groin and push him off her.

_I wonder what Ren is doing now…_

* * *

**Aboard the Denkou, a Kaminari merchant ship...**

Prince Ren stared at the blue expanse before him. He was at sea again and he hated this return journey to the Royal Patch Academy. The ship was sailing smoothly for three days in a row. It seemed like the sea was trying to compensate for his sorrow. However, the calmness of the water wasn't enough to keep him from waking up in the middle of the night and calling out his dead fiancée's name.

 _Yes, she's dead_.

Sometimes he would like to repeat those words over and over again just so he could finally accept it and move on. Yet a part of him was still convinced that she was still alive somewhere. He took the necklace with the rose pendant from his coat's pocket and gently caressed it. Anna was constantly on his mind since he started noticing her as a girl more. Those little swords fight they had when they were younger were just his subtle way of getting close to her. They were best friends first and the dynamics between them could have changed if he would prematurely admit that he was starting to see her more than that. His young heart would have been crushed if she didn't reciprocate his feelings back then. He had always been afraid of her rejection. That's why he left Kaminari three years ago without even telling her how he really felt. Now, he was going away again.

 _Anna, I'm trying to be fine._ _I'm going back to the Academy as planned. I was not able to tell you how deeply saddened I am the first time I left Kaminari three years ago. You did not see me off that time because you were too angry at me for suddenly leaving you behind. Wherever you are, I hope you are not as angry as before._

His moment of pondering was disrupted by the boisterous laughter from one of the two sailors standing a stone's throw away from where he was.

"So the person who owed you money suddenly disappeared the moment you got back to your town? What a scumbag! But admit it mate. You have been duped quite well."

"His relatives do not know where he is. They are probably hiding him but I'll look for that bastard all over Kaminari and even in Kouku when I return from this journey."

"You should try looking for him in those other two kingdoms as well. Maybe you would find him hiding there. Hahaha."

"Are you kidding me? I would lose my head."

"You had already lost it, mate, when you lent him three month's worth of your salary."

"My wife's going to kill me…"

* * *

**At the Kasai palace training grounds...**

_Anna is trying to kill me..._

Prince Yoh slumped to the ground and swallowed mouthfuls of air after finishing fifty rounds. His legs were trembling from exhaustion. The blond girl approached him and threw him a towel and a water pouch. The boy drank greedily as if he was some lonely traveller who had seen an oasis for the first time after walking in the endless desert for hours. He then laid flat on his back to rest and wait for his body to cool down.

"Stand up! We're walking back to the palace to begin your academic training."

"But Anna… it's nearly lunch time…" The prince heard his stomach growling for food. All these physical activities had spent up all the energy he got from breakfast.

"All the more that you should stop whining and hurry up so you can eat at the palace."

"Oh that won't be necessary Anna." Amidamaru appeared from behind them carrying a basket. "I brought food for us. Let's eat under that tree."

The prince giddily ran towards the direction to which the swordsman pointed and carelessly lied down on the soft grass.

Anna rolled her eyes.

_And I thought he was dead tired from my training. This boy had the mind of an eight-year old._

Amidamaru passed them sandwiches and fruits when the three of them had finally settled down. The prince happily munched on his food. He especially enjoyed eating lunch in peace with his friends. The Asakuras had only one rule when it came to family meals. Everyone was required to be present during dinner. The other meals could either be taken in other places with other people since the household knew how busy the king and his son were. Each time the cook saw that the prince did not join the family meal, he would sent someone over with a food basket. Prince Yoh was extremely grateful for this gesture.

"So how did you two meet each other?" Amidamaru asked suddenly.

The prince choked on a piece of sandwich and had to gulp down water while Anna completely ignored the question.

"Er… We met in Tochi. She was…" the Kasai heir fumbled for words.

"...lost." Anna finished the sentence for him. "I had asked him for directions to the palace and he said he would accompany me since he was going there, too."

"Oh? But you two look comfortable with each other when I saw you. It seemed as if you have known each other already for quite some time."

Prince Yoh could sense a hint of teasing in Amidamaru's remark but Anna thought the swordsman was becoming suspicious of her.

"Well the prince is easy to get along with." His personal maid explained.

"Yes, he is," Amidamaru instantly agreed. All the palace personnel had the same feedback about the young master. Between him and his brother, Prince Yoh was no doubt the more pleasant twin. His brother was a genius when it came to any form of training though. He was so competent at everything that he would intentionally skip their training sessions because he was bored of them. This earned him the ire of the king's right hand man, Faust who apparently favored Prince Yoh over him for the throne. When his brother was sent away, the young master had struggled to deal with the stress of carrying the heir's burden on his shoulders. That's why Amidamaru honestly thought that the prince only joined the spy mission to escape the royal training. Then he came back to the palace with this blond girl called Anna. Was it his way of rejecting all the decisions made for him including the arranged marriage with his father's distant relative? Nobody knew but the girl by his side was really an interesting character. The young master seemed to have overcome his laziness when he was with her.

"So how was life in Chikyuu, Anna?" The warrior continued with their conversation.

Prince Yoh threw Anna a panicked look. His lie had finally reached his trainor. Nevertheless, the blond girl remained calm. There was no reason to be anxious but she hated how she had to build her imaginary past around an idiot's tall story.

"It was pleasant." Anna answered curtly.

"You were a governess once right? To be honest, I did not even think there was some noble family in Chikyuu who can afford to have your services."

"It's not fair to generalize on what kind of people the Chikyuu townsfolk are, Amidamaru," the prince said sternly.

"You're certainly correct, Master Yoh. Forgive me for making biased assumptions."

Not giving the warrior a chance to doubt her, Anna began to speak, "I resided in a magnificent house for many years. My master and mistress were always away so their only daughter was left to my care."

"You must have been sad when you left…" Amidamaru felt guilty for stirring past emotions.

"Yes, I miss home…" The blond girl held back her tears. What pained her more than being away from her kingdom was that her parents won't be there when she returns home.

The swordsman did not ask any further. He felt a bit guilty for he had clearly made the young master's new friend upset.

Prince Yoh stood up and broke the awkward silence. "Lunch was delicious. Thank you, Amidamaru. Let's go back to the palace Anna. It's time for my geography lessons."

* * *

**At the Kouku palace throne room...**

King Yuan looked disapprovingly at the cobwebs that had accumulated in every corner of the fallen King Hideki's throne room. Since the murder of the Kouku royal family, the palace was vacated and shut off by its personnel as they were no longer serving anyone. Only four royal guards were employed by General Tori, the right hand man of the dead king, to prevent thieves and trespassers from entering the palace grounds. Three days ago the Tao monarch received a telegram from the general inviting him to be a distinguished guest in an upcoming assembly of Kouku's high-ranking military leaders. The palace doors were reopened to accommodate the said gathering but the light and fresh air that flowed in were not enough to dispel the gloomy atmosphere of the once lively royal abode. The chamber where the king and queen were murdered was left locked and untouched since that night for the investigation was not yet over.

The meeting had started a few minutes ago but the only thing that caught King Yuan's attention was the empty throne before him. It was covered with a black sheet to signify that the rulers of the kingdom were dead. He had a strong feeling that he knew what the agenda for the day was all about.

"The townspeople are getting restless. They feel unsafe without a king. Who would lead us when another war breaks out?"

"Do not wish for another war, General Homura. Peace had prevailed for more than a hundred years because of the treaty."

"Are you blind General Tako? The murder of the royal family is a clear indication that Kasai and Kouri are declaring war on us."

"I suggest that you do not let your emotions blur your thinking, General Ishikawa. We have no proof that those two kingdoms were responsible for the crime."

"Then who do you think would have planned the whole murder if not them? Our beloved king has no known enemies."

"I agree. King Hideki is a peace-loving man. We should revive the investigation and wait for the results."

"The investigation will go nowhere. We all know it's against the laws of our land to cross borders to interrogate people from the other side."

"Then we will break the law as they had already done."

"Silence!" King Yuan pounded his right fist on the wooden table. He caught the attention of the generals who ceased the heated debate right away.

"I think we are missing a point here," the Tao ruler began. "Why are we talking of war already when your kingdom's immediate concern is the absence of a leader?"

"Your benevolence is what had driven me to request for your presence, Your Highness" General Tori who was keeping quiet the whole time had finally spoken.

"What do you propose then, Your Majesty?" inquired General Ishikawa.

"The most logical thing to do, my dear generals. We need to find a new king."

"Perhaps Your Highness you would be so kind to take us under your leadership? After all, your son was supposed to marry our princess." suggested General Homura.

Majority of the attendees nodded their heads in approval.

King Yuan walked towards the throne and removed the dark and dusty cloth from it. "This seat should not remain empty for so long. However, I cannot grant your request to be king of Kouku. The treaty forbids the merging of the two kingdoms. We have to respect the laws of our forefathers."

"Forgive me for my impudence, Your Majesty but if not you, who will be our next king?" asked General Tako. "Must we contact the heads of the Kyouyama clan's branches?"

"That won't be necessary," King Yuan threw the black cloth aside and walked back to his seat. "King Hideki and his direct ancestors each had a single child. We have to do tremendous amount of work to retrace the Kyouyama family tree and determine among his existing distant relatives who would be next in line. General Tori, you are King Hideki's trusted right hand man. If there's someone in this room who is the ideal candidate to be Kouku's next ruler, it is you."

All eyes went to General Tori's side. "I am greatly humbled by your recommendation, Your Highness but I do not deem myself competent enough to be king of Kouku."

"Don't be foolish General Tori. King Yuan had made a wise choice," remarked General Ishikawa. "Those who agree must raise his right hand to pledge his allegiance and support to the new king."

Every man in the table raised his hand.

"So it is settled then. Congratulations General or should I say King Ryuuken Tori?" The Tao monarch smiled and bowed at the new ruler of Kouku.

"I'm not used to regal titles, Your Majesty. I would like to seek justice for the royal family's murders first before I'll let myself be called king."

"Very well, your will be done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details about Ren and Anna's childhood are added here than in the original version of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared in Fanfiction.net
> 
> In case you're wondering what happened to the rest of the chapters, I have decided to split the story into four volumes. I find it lighter to read and easier to manage that way. Here's the list of volumes for your reference:
> 
> Volume 1: The Four Kingdoms  
> Volume 2: The Heirs of the Four Kingdoms  
> Volume 3: The War of the Four Kingdoms  
> Volume 4: The Reign of the Four Kingdoms
> 
> Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
